Queen
by Skippy1701
Summary: Regina est la Reine des Pays-bas, Emma jeune chef étoilé à Paris. Du moins c'est ce que tout le monde pense ! Swanqueen !


**Queen !**

 **POV Regina :**

Des journalistes, encore ! Je ne peux pas faire un pas dans les rues de Paris, sans les avoir sur le dos. Mon fils me regarde tristement, sachant qu'à cause d'eux nôtre balade doit se terminer.

Regina : Je suis désolée Henry, je pensais que nous serions tranquilles ici.

Henry : Ce n'est pas grave maman, j'irai visiter avec David.

Regina : (Souffle) Très bien, comme tu le souhaite.

Henry : Ne sois pas triste maman, une Reine se doit de garder la tête haute, quoi qu'il advienne.

Regina : (Sourire) Tu es en train de me citer jeune homme !

Henry : Pas du tout, je cite la Reine des Pays-Bas, tu la connais ?

Regina : Peut-être, parle-moi d'elle.

Henry : Elle dirige le pays fermement mais avec justesse, elle est intelligente, forte et parfois drôle, quand elle s'en donne la peine. Elle peut être sévère comme douce, c'est mon héros.

Regina : (Emue) Merci mon chéri, cela me touche beaucoup.

Henry : Cela veut dire que je suis autorisé à manger avec mon amie ce soir ?

Regina : (Souffle) Je me disais aussi, très bien. Pourquoi refuses-tu de me dire son nom ? Tu sais que je pourrais demander à David ou Mary de me le dire ?

Henry : C'est le deal entre nous, je peux la voire mais personne ne dois savoir.

Regina : Très bien, je te fais confiance.

David : Nous somme arrivés votre Altesse, je vais faire le tour.

Je souffle, voyant les journalistes agglutinés devant l'hôtel, c'était sensé être ma seule journée de repos du voyage.

Henry : Profites-en pour inviter Robin à manger, il est à Paris avec Roland.

Regina : Hé bien, pourquoi pas, vu que tu m'abandonne.

Henry : (Rire) Tu m'as presque eu maman.

Je souris et sors de la voiture sous les flashs, David s'interpose et on rentre enfin à l'hôtel. Henry file se changer et disparait avec David sur les talons.

Mary : Dure journée majesté ?

Regina : Dès fois, j'aimerais pouvoir me balader avec mon fils, sans provoquer une émeute Mary.

Mary : Je sais, mais tu sais qu'à chaque fois c'est pareil. Avec la famille Royale anglaise Henry et toi êtes les monarques préférés des français.

Regina : Tu es aussi une Princesse, et pourtant tu peux sortir tranquille.

Mary : Ce n'est pas comparable, et puis tes décisions, depuis deux ans, font beaucoup parler les gens.

Regina : Tu as sans doute raison, Henry m'a conseillé d'appeler Robin.

Mary : Gina, quand est-ce que tu vas mettre fin à cette supercherie ?

Regina : Robin est le Roi de Belgique, lui comme moi, nous ne pouvons avouer les choses, tu le sais.

Mary : Nos citoyens accepteraient la situation tu sais, ce n'est pas un crime de préférer les femmes où les hommes dans le cas de Robin.

Regina : Tu sais que même si nos lois ont changé, pour la royauté ce n'est pas le cas, et Gold n'attend que ça pour me virer du trône.

Mary : Il faudrait que nous mourions tous, avant qu'il ne prenne ta place sur le trône Gina, ce qui n'est pas prêt d'arriver.

Regina : Je reste méfiante, avec lui on ne sait jamais. Eh puis depuis Katherine je n'ai personne, c'est trop compliqué à gérer.

Mary : Katherine n'était pas la bonne personne pour toi, tu finiras par trouver celle qui ouvrira ton cœur.

Regina : En parlant de cœur, dis-moi pourquoi mon fils refuse de me dire, qui il voit en secret, à chaque fois qu'il vient ici ?

Mary : Je ne trahirai pas mon neveu Gina.

Regina : Pourquoi est-tu au courant au juste ?

Mary : Parce que je me suis assurée que cette personne soit quelqu'un de bien.

Regina : Et donc, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter ? Il a une chérie ?

Mary : Henry à 12 ans, tu as encore le temps pour t'inquiéter pour ses histoires de cœur.

Regina : Si tu le dis, qu'as-tu fais de mon neveu ?

Mary : Il est avec Belle, il doit dormir.

Regina : En rentrant David sera renvoyé.

Mary : QUOI, mais pourquoi ? Il fait de l'excellent travail, très fidèle et …

Regina : Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?

Mary : (Souffle) Rien ne t'échappe.

Regina : Je t'en prie, Neal est le portrait craché de David.

Mary : Tu avais beaucoup de choses à gérer, on ne voulait pas t'embêter.

Regina : Depuis combien de temps ?

Mary : Depuis plus de dix ans, père était contre.

Regina : Tu sais que je ne suis pas lui.

Mary : On a appris à vivre avec Gina.

Regina : Hé bien c'est terminé, je veux que tu sois heureuse. Maintenant vas, tu as un mariage à organiser.

Mary : Un mariage ?

Regina : Le tiens, va retrouver ton homme maintenant.

 **POV Emma :**

Henry : Coucou Chef.

Emma : Salut gamin, bonjour David.

David : Bonjour Emma, comment vas-tu ?

Emma : Comme un chef surbooké, et toi, le petit dort enfin ?

David : Cela lui arrive, je vous laisse tranquille, je suis devant la porte au besoin.

Henry : Tu m'apprends quoi aujourd'hui ?

Emma : La quiche lorraine, tu vas voire c'est simple. Vas ta laver les mains et mets en tablier, tu as le temps de goûter ton plat cette fois ci ?

Henry : Oui, ma mère m'a accordé ma soirée.

Emma : Bien, c'est partit.

Je regarde Henry pétrir la pâte, il y a cinq ans, j'ai été étonné de voir ce petit gars me demander de lui apprendre à cuisiner. Il avait sept ans et je savais pertinemment qu'il était le Prince héritier des Pays-Bas. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il voulait apprendre, ll m'a répondu que c'était pour pouvoir faire des gâteaux à sa mère quand elle était triste. J'ai trouvé ça si mignon que j'ai accepté et depuis à chaque fois qu'il vient à Paris il me rend visite. La seule condition que j'ai émise c'est que personne ne devait savoir en dehors de David et Mary.

Sarah : Maman, hé Henry ?

Henry : Salut, j'apprends à faire la quiche lorraine.

Emma : Tu voulais quelque chose ma puce ?

Sarah : Juste te dire que Granny était fatiguée, je lui ai dit de rentrer. J'ai 12 ans, je peux rester toute seule.

Emma : Ok, mais tu reste dans la suite.

Sarah : Ok, je peux vous aider ?

Henry : Oui, ce mot là, c'est quoi ?

Sarah : Lardons, ton français c'est encore amélioré.

Henry : Merci, je m'entraine avec ma tante.

Sarah : La Princesse Mary est trop gentille, tu as de la chance.

Emma : Je vais le dire à ta tante Ruby, que tu lui fais des infidélités.

Sarah : Hé, ce n'est pas pareil. Tata n'est pas une Princesse, ou une Reine comme la maman de Henry.

Henry : Tu sais, ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel, la plupart du temps c'est ennuyeux la vie de Prince. Mes moments préférés je les passe avec vous ou quand j'arrive à voir ma mère seule à seul.

Sarah : Pour ça, je ne t'envie pas, même si ma mère a du travaille par-dessus la tête, elle garde toujours du temps pour moi.

Henry : Je t'envie pour ça, mais ma mère fait ce qu'elle peut.

Emma : Bon, ça m'a l'air bien. On va la mettre au four et préparer un dessert.

Henry : (Yeux brillants) Un gâteau au chocolat ?

Emma : (Sourire) Si tu veux, alors comment vas-tu depuis le temps ?

Henry : J'ai ma première compétition de saut d'obstacles dans un mois. Normalement toute ma famille peut venir, ça me donne la pression.

Emma : Ta mère est une excellente cavalière, je suis sûre qu'elle t'a montré quelques trucs.

Henry : Oui, comment tu sais que ma mère sait monter à cheval ?

Emma : Tu me l'as dis, même le nom de son premier cheval : Rocinante.

Henry : Les gens ne se souviennent pas de ce genre de détail d'habitude.

Sarah : Ma mère n'est pas tout le monde, elle se souvient de tout. Genre, vraiment de tout, elle pourrait te citer les bêtises que j'ai faites à 4 ans, par cœur.

Emma : Et crois-moi elle en a fait des bêtises. (Sourire)

On poursuit notre recette dans la bonne humeur quand Mary débarque dans la cuisine.

Henry : Tata ?

David : Un problème Mary ?

Mary : Regina va te renvoyer.

David : Quoi, pourquoi ?

Mary : Elle sait pour nous deux et elle veut que nous vivions notre histoire au grand jour.

Emma : Je t'avais dit de le lui dire, je savais qu'elle le prendrait bien. Ta sœur t'adore, désolée gamin, tu vas devoir te trouver un nouveau garde du corps.

Henry : Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai gagné un tonton à la place. (Sourire)

David : Tonton ! Dans ce cas je peux faire ça ? (S'agenouille devant Mary et lui tend une bague)

Mary : (Larmes) Oui, mille fois oui.

Emma : Félicitations, ça mérite une coupe de champagne ça.

Mary : Tu accepterais de préparer notre repas ?

Emma : Moi ?

David : Tu es la meilleure chef qu'on connaisse et surtout tu es notre amie.

Sarah : Dit oui maman, j'ai toujours voulu aller voir le palais de Henry.

Henry : Techniquement c'est le palais de ma mère, mais ça serait cool si vous veniez.

Emma : D'accord, je m'arrangerais pour venir faire ça.

Mary : Génial, je vais montrer ma bague à Gina. Emma, tu peux lui préparer un repas pour deux ? Je te laisse choisir le menu, tu sais ce qu'elle aime.

Emma : Bien sûr, je le lui fais monter au plus vite.

Sarah : Maman, Henry peut venir jouer à la console avec moi, pendant que ça cuit ?

Emma : Bien sûr, revenez dans une petite heure.

David : Ne t'inquiète pas j'y veillerais.

Je regarde s'embrasser David et Mary et pose les yeux sur mon alliance. Geste qui n'a pas échappé à ma fille, aussitôt je lui souris et m'attaque à la préparation d'un bon diner pour sa majesté.

 **POV Regina :**

J'écoute parler Robin, sur le même sujet. Il est en couple depuis trois ans avec Will, ils sont fous amoureux et Roland l'adore. Bien que la Belgique soit un des premiers pays à ouvrir le mariage pour tous, dans la royauté il est impensable de se déclarer. C'est comme ça et lui comme moi en avons pris notre parti, mais dès fois la situation est pénible.

Robin : Tu sais, dès fois je me dis que j'abandonnerais tout. Juste pour être heureux avec Will et Roland, dans une petite maison au bord de l'eau.

Regina : C'est un joli rêve, mais tu sais que nous avons des responsabilités.

Robin : Je sais oui, et toi ?

Regina : Depuis Katherine je suis célibataire.

Robin : Cela fait combien de temps maintenant, trois ans non ?

Regina : Oui, c'est assez compliqué pour nous de rencontrer quelqu'un normalement.

Robin : J'ai eu de la chance avec Will, tu sais mon parlement me pousse à te demander de m'épouser.

Regina : Le mien aussi, mais si on s'engage là-dedans, plus de retour possible en arrière.

Robin : Je sais, mais il nous faudra bien prendre une décision.

Regina : Je sais, le mariage de ma sœur avec son garde du corps va les calmer un peu.

Robin : C'est bien pour David et Mary. Tu le sais depuis combien de temps ?

Regina : Depuis quelques années, j'ai eu confirmation à la naissance de Neal. J'attendais qu'elle m'en parle, mais il faut croire qu'elle pense que je suis comme notre père.

Robin : Mais non, à force de vivre caché on ne sait juste plus comment se montrer au grand jour, c'est tout.

(Toc à porte)

Leroy : Majesté, le repas est là.

Regina : Rentrez Leroy, posez ça là.

Leroy : (S'incline) Bonne appétit Majestés.

Regina : Merci Leroy.

Robin : Merci mon brave.

Je lève la cloche et sourit face à une souris d'agneau dans son jus, ça sent divinement bon. Je ne l'avouerais sans doute jamais, mais la cuisine de ce chef Swan, me comble le cœur à chaque fois.

Robin : Un jour, je vais voler ce chef.

Regina : Pas touche, il est à moi.

Robin : (Sourire) Elle, le chef Swan est une femme. Tu ne le savais pas ?

Regina : Je l'ignorais, il faudrait qu'un jour je lui dise à quel point j'apprécie sa cuisine.

Robin : Quand tu vas la voire, il n'y a pas que sa cuisine que tu vas apprécier.

Regina : Idiot ! (Sourire)

Robin : Non mais c'est vrai, même moi je la trouve charmante, c'est dire.

Regina : Voilà qui attise ma curiosité.

Robin : (Mange) C'est définitif je vais lui proposer une place dans mon palais.

Regina : Pas touche j'ai dit.

Robin : Puisque tu es mon amie, tu as la priorité pour la débauchée.

Regina : Je ne m'occupe pas du personnel Robin.

Robin : Ce n'est pas du personnel, c'est une artiste cette femme.

Regina : (Mange) Tu as complètement raison.

Une heure plus tard, on se sépare, ne voyant pas revenir Henry je vais voir Mary. Sitôt la porte de la chambre poussée elle me saute au cou et me montre la bague.

Regina : Je suis heureuse pour toi. On annoncera ça à notre retour au pays, je pense que d'ici trois mois, on pourra vous marier.

Mary : J'ai engagé le chef d'ici, c'est une amie.

Regina : Tu connais la Chef ?

Mary : Oui, pourquoi ?

Regina : Tu voudrais bien me la présenter ? J'aimerais la remercier pour tout ces repas délicieux à chaque fois que je suis ici.

Mary : Bien sûr.

Regina : Tu sais où est Henry, il commence à ce faire tard ?

Henry : Je suis là, désolé maman, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer.

Regina : (Sourire) Ce n'est pas grave mon chéri, tu t'es bien amusé ?

Henry : Oui, je vais me coucher, je suis crevé.

Regina : Bien, j'arrive pour te dire bonne nuit.

Mary : Tu veux que je te la présente quand ?

Regina : Qui donc ?

Mary : La Chef !

Regina : Tout de suite c'est possible ? J'ai peur d'oublier après.

Regina : (Sourire) Tu ne risques pas d'oublier Emma.

Je la suis dans les couloirs, Leroy sur nos talons. A l'intérieur de l'hôtel la sécurité est minime, heureusement. Une fois arrivée en cuisine elle pousse la porte, comme si c'était normal et on rentre.

Je souris en regardant une jolie blonde danser en faisant la vaisselle, elle semble complètement dans son monde.

Mary : Emma, désolée de te déranger.

Emma : (Lève la tète) Mary ?

Mary : Emma je te présente ma sœur, la Reine Regina. Elle voulait te rencontrer et te remercier pour ta cuisine.

Un sourire étire son visage et elle s'incline devant moi, tient elle est habituée au protocole !

Emma : C'est un plaisir Majesté, je suis toujours heureuse de savoir que ma cuisine plait.

Regina : Je suis ravie de mettre enfin un visage sur un nom, il y a bien longtemps que j'aurais dû venir vous féliciter.

Emma : Voilà qui est fait, (Sourire)

Outch, ce sourire aura ma peau. Elle est vraiment charmante, elle semble assez jeune en plus.

Regina : Cela fait longtemps que vous cuisinez ?

Emma : Je dirais dix ans environ, c'est ma grand-mère qui m'a appris.

Regina : Elle a fait du bon travail alors.

Emma : Je ne manquerais pas de le lui dire.

Mary : Bien, je vous laisse discuter. David m'attend, Emma tu as trois mois pour me faire un repas Royal.

Emma : (Sourire) Défi relevé Princesse.

Mary nous laisse, je devrais y aller aussi mais quelque chose me retient.

Emma : Vous désirez boire un verre de cidre ?

Regina : Comment savez-vous que j'aime ça ?

Emma : Un magicien ne dévoile jamais ses secrets Majesté.

Regina : Vous n'êtes pas Magicienne.

Emma : Non je suis Chef, c'est pareil. (Sourire)

Regina : (Sourire) Je veux bien goûter votre cidre, Chef Swan.

Emma : (Serre un verre) Tenez, vous m'en direz des nouvelles.

Je bois une gorgée et ferme les yeux, délicieux en effet. Elle me regarde en souriant et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

Emma : Ravie qu'il vous plaise.

Regina : En effet, il est très bon.

Emma : Il vient de la ferme de ma grand-mère en Normandie.

Regina : Vous venez de là-bas ?

Emma : Oui, c'est elle qui m'a élevée, avec ma sœur Ruby.

Regina : J'aime beaucoup la Normandie, enfant j'y suis allée en vacance très souvent.

Emma : C'est une belle région, bien qu'il y fasse un peu humide. (Sourire)

Regina : Alors, avez-vous déjà une idée du menu ?

Emma : Oulà non, c'est un challenge pour moi de faire à manger pour de si importantes personnes.

Regina : Je suis certaine que tout ira bien. J'ai été enchantée de faire votre connaissance Chef Swan. (Tend la main)

Emma : (s'incline et embrasse ma main) Moi de même Altesse.

Regina : Qui vous appris le protocole Royal ? D'habitude quand je tends la main on la serre.

Emma : (Sourire) J'ai beaucoup regardé Sissi Impératrice, enfant.

Regina : (Sourire) Vous êtes une horrible menteuse Chef Swan.

Emma : (Rire) Bonne nuit votre altesse et merci pour vos mots.

Regina : Ils sont mérités Chef.

 **POV Emma :**

Je regarde partir Regina le sourire aux lèvres, elle est encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir. Comment je connais le protocole ? C'est facile je suis née dedans. Je suis la Princesse Héritière du Danemark, du moins je l'ai été dans une autre vie. Mes parents ont abdiqué pour vivre leur amour comme bon leur semble, ma mère était la futur Reine et mon père un simple ouvrier. Mes grands-parents maternels ont tout fait pour les séparer. Jusqu'à ce que ma mère abdique en faveur de son jeune frère le Roi James. C'était il y a 35ans, leurs noms ont été oubliés et ainsi ma sœur et moi on a été élevées normalement ou presque. J'ai rencontré Regina le jour de son anniversaire, quand ma mère voyait encore mon oncle. Elle avait huit ans et se tenait aussi droite qu'une Reine. Je l'ai toujours beaucoup admirée, elle dégage un tel charisme. Après cet anniversaire je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose. Juste que nous passions notre temps à déménager, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi et deux ans plus tard ils se sont tués dans un accident de voiture. Notre grand-mère paternelle nous a recueillis et nous n'avons plus jamais évoqué la Royauté. Jusqu'au soir de mes 18 ans, où Granny m'a avoué que mes parents avait été tués par des opposants à notre famille. Ils voulaient se débarrasser de tous les descendants vivants, apparemment mon oncle ne peut pas avoir d'enfants. On devait être dans la voiture ce jour là, mais mon père sentant venir la menace, nous a laissés chez sa mère. Il nous a sauvés la vie, on a changé de nom et je n'ai plus repensé à tout ça. Et puis Henry est apparu dans ma cuisine il y a cinq ans et maintenant elle. Quand on y pense c'est ironique, je vais faire la cuisine pour tout ce petit monde alors que normalement je devrais faire partie des invités. Mais bon, je ne risque rien, personne ne me reconnaitra, on change en 25 ans. Personne ne connait mes origines, hormis ma sœur et ma grand-mère. Même Sarah ne sait rien, ce monde n'est plus le notre depuis bien longtemps maintenant et c'est tant mieux. J'éteins les lumières, il va me falloir poser au moins deux semaines de vacances pour pourvoir m'occuper correctement du mariage. Je vais demander à Granny et Ruby de m'aider aussi, j'ai quand même hâte de revoir le palais de Regina.

 **Deux mois plus tard….**

Emma : Je t'assure que deux semaines seront suffisantes Mary.

Mary : Viens maintenant stp, je serais plus rassurée. Je me suis arrangée avec ton restaurant, ils m'ont assuré qu'ils te libéreraient sans problème.

Emma : Tu m'étonnes, bonjour la pub gratuite.

Mary : Alors tu viens ?

Emma : Laisse-moi m'organiser pour le billet d'avion.

Mary : Pas besoin, Marco notre pilote t'attend à l'aéroport.

Emma : Tu savais que j'allais dire oui ?

Mary : Je l'espérais vraiment fort. (Rire)

Emma : Ok, alors à bientôt.

Je raccroche et appelle ma sœur et ma grand-mère, pas le temps de trainer.

Emma : Sarah, tu vas être contente on part plutôt que prévu.

Sarah : Trop cool, quand ?

Emma : Maintenant, on décolle à vingt heures. Avant il faut aller chercher Granny et Ruby chez elle.

Sarah : Super, je vais faire ma valise.

Emma : N'oublie pas ton MP4 sinon tu vas râler.

Sarah : Oui, oui.

Trois heures plus tard, le pilote nous accueille d'un sourire.

Marco : Bonjour Chef Swan, Nous devrions arriver d'ici 1H30. Je vous en prie installez-vous, la Princesse Mary m'a dit le plus grand bien de vous.

Emma : C'est gentil à elle, merci d'être venu nous chercher.

Marco : Il y a des avantages à être Princesse dès fois.

Emma : (Sourire) Je suppose, je vous présente ma fille Sarah. Ma grand-mère et ma sœur Ruby.

Marco : Enchantée, on va décoller attachez-vous.

Je m'assois et regarde par le hublot, voilà une parenthèse dans ma vie plutôt inattendue.

Ruby : Killian arrivera quand ?

Emma : Dans deux semaines comme prévu, le restaurant ne peut pas perdre son chef et son second trop longtemps non plus.

Granny : Ils s'en sortiront, tu les a bien formés pour après tout.

Emma : Merci de venir avec moi.

Granny : Je n'abandonnerais pas mes petites chéries aux mains des sangs bleus.

Sarah : C'est quoi un sang bleu maman ?

Emma : Les gens de la Royauté.

Sarah : Moi je trouve ça cool d'être une Princesse, comme Mary.

Granny : Mouai, elle m'a l'air d'être une bonne personne mais restons sur nos gardes.

Je souris et on décolle enfin, ma grand-mère n'a jamais pardonné à la Royauté ce qu'ils avaient fait à mes parents.

 **POV Regina :**

Sidney : Majesté, je vous conjure d'accepter enfin d'officialiser vos fiançailles avec le Roi Robin. Déjà qu'avec le scandale du mariage de votre sœur, le parlement gronde.

Regina : Je ne me marierais pas pour leur faire plaisir Sidney. De quel scandale vous parlez au juste ? Ma sœur va juste épouser l'homme qu'elle aime depuis plus de dix ans. Le parlement a un hériter avec Henry, j'ai largement fait mon devoir et vous le savez.

Sidney : Tout le monde souhaite vous voir heureuse, depuis la mort du Roi Daniel vous ne vous êtes affichée avec personne, hormis le Roi Robin, prenez en compte ce que je vous dis, svp.

Regina : Je t'ai entendu Sidney, j'y réfléchirais. Maintenant quand est-il de la liste des invités ?

Sidney : Tous ont accepté de venir, soit en personne, soit en envoyant un représentant. Et aussi le chef Swan est arrivé hier soir, vous m'avez demandé de vous avertir quand ce sera le cas.

Regina : Bien, faites la venir dans mon bureau. J'aimerais que nous parlions du menu et d'autres détails, Mary a assez de choses à gérer comme ça.

Sidney : (S'incline) J'y vais votre Altesse.

Il sort et je soupire bruyamment, ils ne me lâcheront pas avant que je dise oui à Robin. Moi qui croyais que le mariage de Mary les occuperait un peu. Daniel était mon meilleur ami, il est mort depuis bien trop longtemps. Mise à part Mary je ne peux parler franchement à personne, avant il y avait Katherine, mais ça, c'était avant.

(Toc à la porte)

Regina : Entrez !

Emma : (S'incline et parle en Néerlandais) Bonjour ma Reine, merci de nous accueillir dans votre palais.

Regina : (Surprise et lui répond dans la même langue) C'est un plaisir chef Swan.

Emma : Vous m'avez fait demander ?

Regina : Oui, prenez place svp. J'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez le menu et qu'on parle des détails.

Emma : Bien sûr, déjà il me faudrait le nombre d'invités approximatifs.

Regina : Au repas nous serons 1500 personnes et croyez-moi j'ai réduit au maximum.

Emma : (Rire) Il y avait le double au mariage du Prince William et Kate Middleton.

Regina : (Sourire) Vous avez fait leur menu aussi ?

Emma : Non, mais j'ai décidé de faire meilleur qu'eux. Il est bon de se donner quelques défis dans la vie.

Regina : Je vous écoute alors.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle m'explique son visage s'éclaire, elle aime vraiment cuisiner ça se voit. J'aime cela aussi, même si je n'ai plus le temps de le faire depuis que j'ai accédé au trône. Pendant deux heures on parle du mariage, elle m'impressionne il faut le dire.

Regina : Hé bien Miss Swan, vous avez les choses bien en main apparemment.

Emma : Oui, mon second arrivera dans quinze jours et j'ai fait connaissance avec votre équipe.

Regina : Vous n'avez pas perdu de temps, profitez de votre séjour pour visiter mon pays.

Emma : Je suis déjà venue, enfant. Mais j'ai hâte de le faire découvrir à ma famille, vous avez besoin d'autres renseignements ?

Regina : Quel âge avez-vous chef ?

Emma : Je vais avoir 32 ans dans peu de temps Altesse.

Regina : Vous savez, c'est étrange, mais vous me rappelez une jeune Princesse que j'ai connue enfant. Vous avez les même yeux, peu importe, je m'égare.

Emma : Vu que je suis là, si ça ne vous dérange pas j'aimerai cuisiner. Comme ça je m'habituerais à votre équipe avant le grand jour.

Regina : Ce n'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre de cela, par contre je vous maudirais sûrement quand je serai obligée de courir pour éliminer toutes les bonnes choses que vous allez faire à manger.

Emma : Vous êtes parfaite Altesse, vous n'avez nul besoin de faire du sport. (S'incline) Je vous souhaite une bonne fin d'après-midi majesté.

Regina : Egalement.

Elle s'en va et je me rends compte que je souris, ce qui est plutôt rare chez moi. Ainsi elle me trouve parfaite, toujours bon à savoir. Je secoue la tête et je me remets au travail en pensant que je ce soir, je vais sûrement me régaler.

 **POV Emma :**

Ainsi elle se souvient de moi, cela me fait vraiment plaisir. Même si ce n'est qu'un vague souvenir, j'aurais aimé lui dire que c'était moi, mais je n'ai jamais voulu de cette vie, trop de faux semblant. Et puis j'aime ma vie, j'aime cuisiner chaque soir. Définitivement je ne suis pas faite pour être une gentille Princesse bien sage. Je rejoins les cuisines ou je retrouve Henry, assis sur un plan de travail avec Graham, son nouveau garde du corps. Il me voit rentrer et se jette dans mes bras sous les yeux surpris du garde du corps.

Henry : Graham, je te présente le chef Swan, personne ne dois savoir que nous sommes amis, d'accord ?

Graham : Mais mon Prince je….

Emma : Ne vous inquiétez pas Graham, la Princesse Mary est au courant.

Graham : (Soulagé) Dans ce cas je ne dirais rien Prince.

Henry : C'est toi qui cuisine ce soir ?

Emma : Oui, tu as envie d'un truc spécial ?

Henry : Tu peux faire des lasagnes, maman adore ça aussi.

Emma : D'accord, sa va ? Tu semble contrarié.

Henry : Ce n'est rien, ma mère doit aller au parlement le jour de ma compétition. Et Mary et David sont occupés avec la préparation du mariage. Ce n'est pas grave, je gagnerai et leur ramènerai le trophée.

Emma : On viendra te voire avec Sarah si tu veux.

Henry : (Sourire) Vraiment ?

Emma : Oui, mais il faut que tu m'explique où c'est.

Henry : Tu n'as qu'à partir avec Graham et moi le matin. Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas mieux à faire ?

Emma : Oui, puis ça me fera visiter comme ça.

Henry : (Serre dans ses bras) Merci Em.

Emma : Aller file maintenant, si tu veux manger ce soir, j'ai du travail.

Henry : Si je gagne samedi tu me feras mon gâteau ?

Emma : Vos désirs sont des ordres petit Prince. (Sourire)

Il sourit et sort de la cuisine, Graham me regarde bizarrement et le suit en silence. Il a l'air sympa ce garde, bon j'ai des lasagnes à faire moi.

 **Deux heures plus tard….**

Sarah : C'est trop joli ici, il y a des fleurs partout.

Emma : Oui, ça fait partie du charme du pays, il est coloré.

Ruby : Et les Néerlandais sont canons.

Emma : Je vois, ne me dit pas que tu t'es déjà trouvé une victime en même pas 24h ?

Ruby : Peut-être. (Sourire)

Emma : Tant que tu évites les gens du palais, je ne veux pas créer de problème à Mary.

Ruby : A Mary ou à la Reine ?

Emma : C'est pareil.

Ruby : Pas vraiment.

Emma : Rub, arrête.

Ruby : (Lève les mains) Je n'ai rien dit.

Sarah : Qu'est-ce qui a avec la Reine ?

Emma : Rien, ta tante délire encore.

Ruby : Hé, vilaine. Je dis juste que la Reine est une jolie femme, célibataire depuis des lustres.

Sarah : Henry dit qu'elle sort avec le Roi Robin de Belgique de temps en temps.

Emma : Ce ne sont pas nos affaires ça, on est là pour s'occuper du mariage, point.

Je finis de manger en silence, qu'est-ce que ça peux me faire qu'elle sorte avec le Roi de Belgique au juste ?

 **Quelques jours plus tard….**

On était dans les gradins en train d'encourager Henry quand je vois arriver Regina et ses gardes du corps. Finalement elle a pu venir, c'est bien. Elle s'assoit sur l'estrade et je me tasse un peu dans mon siège, si elle me voit, elle va se demander ce que je fais là. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit contre mon amitié avec Henry mais de ne rien lui dire ça évite les problèmes à tout le monde. Henry finit son tour et vient vers nous, il n'a pas vu sa mère. Heureusement Sarah lui fait un signe et il tourne la tête. Son regard s'illumine et au mépris du protocole se jette à son cou. Regina sourit et le serre contre elle.

Sarah : C'était cool, si tu n'avais pas si peur des chevaux on aurait pu balader. Ils font des promenades, et il parait que c'est super joli.

Emma : Désolée ma puce, je demanderai à Ruby de t'emmener si tu veux. Eh je n'ai pas peur des chevaux, c'est juste que je préfère quand mes pieds touchent le sol.

Sarah : Très convaincant maman, on rentre ?

Emma : Oui, on félicitera Henry plus tard.

Sarah : Il doit être déçu, il a failli finir premier, si la barre n'était pas tombée c'était bon.

Emma : Je pense qu'il peut être fier de lui, et puis sa mère est là, alors il ne doit pas être déçu.

Sarah : Tu la trouve jolie la Reine ?

Emma : C'est quoi cette question ? Même un aveugle verrait qu'elle est magnifique.

Sarah : (Sourire) Du coup c'est ton genre de femme ?

Emma : Mon genre de femme ? Qui es-tu ? Parce que je ne suis pas prête, mentalement, pour avoir ce genre de discussion avec ma fille de douze ans.

Sarah : (Rire) T'est bête, aller répond.

Emma : Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse mettre la Reine dans une catégorie. Où alors dans la catégorie « idéale »

Sarah : Bin dit donc, t'es mordue.

Emma : (Souffle) Tu passe trop de temps avec ta tante ma puce. Viens, rentrons, il faut que je prépare le gâteau d'Henry.

 **POV Regina :**

Henry : (Dans mes bras) Pardon, je suis content que tu sois là.

Regina : Ne t'excuse pas de me faire un câlin, je suis très fière de toi.

Henry : Merci, l'année prochaine je gagnerai.

Regina : Oui, maintenant jeune homme. Qui est la jeune fille qui t'a fait signe tout à l'heure ?

Henry : C'est Sarah, une amie.

Regina : Une amie, qui se trouve être la fille du chef Swan ?

Henry : Ah bon ?

Regina : Henry, Daniel, Leopold Mills.

Henry : Ok, ne te fâche pas, c'est bien sa fille.

Regina : Pourquoi tu veux que je me fâche ? Tu as le droit d'avoir des amis. Comment tu la connais ?

Henry : Emma me donne des cours de cuisine depuis cinq ans, c'est là que je disparais à chaque fois qu'on est à Paris.

Regina : Pourquoi refuser de me le dire ? Je ne t'ai jamais empêché de te faire des amis.

Henry : Emma ne voulait pas que ça créé des histoires. Alors elle a dit que je ne devais le dire à personne, sauf à Mary et David. Elles sont venues m'encourager, car tu ne pouvais pas être là.

Regina : C'est gentil à elle, vient on va les remercier.

Je m'approche d'elles et entendant leur conversation je m'arrête net.

Emma : Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse mettre la Reine dans une catégorie. Où alors dans la catégorie « idéale »

Sarah : Bin dit donc, t'es mordue.

Emma : (Souffle) Tu passe trop de temps avec ta tante ma puce. Viens, rentrons, il faut que je prépare le gâteau d'Henry.

Henry me regarde avec un grand sourire et elles s'en vont sans me voire. Mince je ne l'ai pas venir celle-là, cela fait trop longtemps que je suis seule. Pour ne pas remarquer que je plais à quelqu'un.

Henry : a va maman ?

Regina : Très bien oui, rentrons.

Henry : Juste pour information, Emma est célibataire.

Regina : En quoi cela m'intéresse ?

Henry : Maman j'ai douze ans, si tu veux un exemple concret. Je sais que Katherine n'était pas ta meilleure amie.

Bien évidement il a dit ça dans la voiture et la vitre de séparation est fermée. Je le regarde, je pensais avoir un peu plus de temps pour lui parler de ces choses là.

Regina : Cela ne te dérange pas ?

Henry : Pourquoi ? Tu m'as élevé en me disant que l'amour c'est le même pour tout le monde. Par contre je suis content que tu ne sois plus avec Katherine, elle t'a fait plus pleurer que rire si tu veux mon avis. Emma m'a dit un jour que si on ne riait pas au moins une fois par jour on avait gâché sa journée.

Regina : Depuis quand as tu autant grandi au juste ?

Henry : (Rire) Moi je m'en fiche que tu préfère les filles maman, je t'aime comme tu es.

Regina : Merci mon chéri, ça compte beaucoup ce que tu me dis là.

Henry : Donc, tu penses quoi d'Emma ?

Regina : Je crois que je ne suis pas encore prête de parler de ce genre de chose avec toi, mais Emma est intéressante.

Henry : Emma est gentille, drôle, douce et cuisine super bien. Et Sarah est ma meilleure amie, alors moi je suis pour à 100% que tu l'invite à diner.

Regina : (Rire) C'est noté.

On arrive au palais et Henry file se laver et se changer, je rejoins mon bureau la tête ailleurs.

Sidney : Altesse, Lord Gold aimerait une audience.

Regina : (Souffle) Il a donné l'objet de sa visite ?

Sidney : Non majesté, juste que c'était important.

Regina : Comme toujours avec lui, faite le entrez svp.

Sidney : (S'incline) Oui Altesse.

Gold : (S'incline à peine) Majesté, merci de me recevoir.

Regina : Que puis-je pour vous Lord Gold ?

Gold : Notre position dans l'Europe s'affaiblit, de plus, vous avez refusé de prendre part au conflit en Irak pour soutenir les américains et nous sommes maintenant très mal vus. Le récent scandale de votre sœur n'aide pas, nous sommes la risée des journaux du monde entier.

Regina : Je n'ai pas envoyé des hommes en Irak car le Président Obama me l'a demandé. Il était pour la paix, et ce n'est pas ce nouveau Président complètement fou qui me fera changer d'avis. Ensuite, au niveau de l'Europe, dans un mois, nous allons prendre la direction du conseil européen pour six mois. Je ne vois pas en quoi nous sommes affaiblis, nous avons même le soutien de tout ses membres. Quand à ma sœur, si mon père et vous autres du parlement étaient un peu plus modernes, cette situation ne serai jamais arrivée. Ma sœur se marie dans trois semaines, le problème est donc réglé. Donc pour moi, le sujet est clos, quant aux journaux, dans trois mois ils auront changé de cible.

Gold : Un mariage avec le Roi de Belgique nous assurerait une place forte dans l'union européenne. Je ne suis pas le seul à penser que vous devriez refaire votre vie maintenant. Le peuple entier veut voir sa Reine heureuse, et dans le parlement, on se demande de plus en plus ce que vous attendez.

Regina : Ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas Lord Gold. La couronne a un héritier en la personne d'Henry, je ne me marierais pas pour faire plaisir. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, ma journée a été longue.

Gold : (S'incline légèrement) Comme il vous plaira, mais cette conversation n'est pas finie.

Regina : Elle l'est pour moi, bonne fin de soirée Lord Gold.

Pestant contre ce fichu Gold je m'assois lourdement dans mon fauteuil.

(Toc à la porte)

Il est 20H30, cette journée ne finira donc jamais ?

Regina : Entrez !

Emma : (s'incline) Je vous prie de m'excuser mais comme le Prince s'inquiétait de ne pas vous voir manger il m'a demandé de vous emmener une assiette.

Regina : C'est gentil à lui et à vous, je n'ai pas vu l'heure.

Emma : Je vous dépose le plateau sur votre bureau, ça vous va ?

Regina : Merci, oui.

Elle se penche et je respire son odeur en fermant les yeux, clairement elle ne me laisse pas indifférente.

Emma : (S'incline) Bon appétit Altesse, et bonne nuit.

Regina : Vous voulez bien me tenir compagnie ?

Emma : Avec plaisir.

Regina : Prenez place je vous en prie.

Emma : Merci.

Regina : Bien, pour commencer je sais que vous connaissez mon fils. Donc inutile de continuer à faire semblant devant moi.

Emma : J'espère qu'il n'a pas d'ennui par ma faute, vu que je ne suis personne je me suis dit que ce serait mieux qu'on ne l'apprenne pas. Ma fille et lui sont amis depuis de nombreuse années maintenant et j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour lui également.

Regina : Il vous aime beaucoup également, et vous êtes la plus jeune étoilée sur Paris. Je n'appelle pas ça être personne moi.

Emma : Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous souhaitez qu'il ne me fréquente plus, je comprendrais. Mais j'aimerais que vous le laissiez voire ma fille quand même. Cela lui ferait énormément de peine de ne plus le voire.

Regina : Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui interdire de vous voir Chef Swan.

Emma : Emma, mon prénom c'est Emma. Chef Swan c'est dans la cuisine Majesté.

Regina : Regina, ici, c'est Regina alors.

Emma: (Rouge) Non, je ne disais pas ça pour que…. Vous êtes entrain de vous moquer de moi n'est-ce pas ?

Regina : Vous êtes adorable quand vous rougissez.

Emma : Mangez au lieu de dire des bêtises, ça va être froid.

Je m'attaque donc à ma sole dans son beurre blanc, accompagnée d'une purée de patates douces et de petits légumes sautés. Tout simplement divin, comme chaque plat qu'elle prépare.

Emma : Vous aimez ?

Regina : C'est délicieux, il faudra me donner votre secret.

Emma : Je vous ai déjà dit qu'un magicien ne dévoilait jamais ses secrets.

Regina : Et si je vous donne quelque chose en échange ?

Emma : J'accepte les cartes bleues, les chèques et bien sûr les espèces. (Sourire)

Regina : (Eclate de rire)

Emma : Vous devriez rire plus souvent Altesse, cela vous va à merveille.

Regina : Regina, pas Altesse.

Emma : Je vais vous laisser, vous avez eu une longue journée.

Regina : En effet, j'espère vous revoir demain dans ce cas.

Emma : (S'incline) Vous savez ou me trouver Altesse, bonne nuit.

Elle sort de la pièce et je souffle, il vient de se passer quoi là ?

 **POV Emma :**

Ok, je l'avoue j'ai fuis. C'est nul, je sais, mais deux minutes de plus dans ce bureau et je l'embrassais. Je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est une Reine et en plus je me fais sûrement des idées. C'est la conversation avec Sarah qui m'a retourné le cerveau. Il vaut mieux que je l'évite, le temps d'oublier ces idioties.

 **Trois jours plus tard…..**

Henry : Les chaussons aux pommes sont bientôt prêt, j'ai hâte de les faire goûter à maman.

Emma : Encore un peu de patience, tu vas donc faire une ballade à cheval avec elle ?

Henry : Oui, on y va au moins une fois par mois.

Sarah : La chance, maman a peur des chevaux.

Emma : Traitresse, on ne dévoile pas les faiblesses de sa mère.

Sarah : Tata, doit m'emmener faire une ballade samedi normalement.

Henry : Tu veux venir avec nous ? Je suis sûr que ma mère sera d'accord.

Sarh : Mais c'est votre moment à tout les deux, je ne veux pas déranger.

Henry : N'importe quoi, je vais la chercher.

Emma : Henry non, vous aurez d'autres occasions.

Henry : Qu'est-ce qui à ? On dirait que tu évite ma mère comme la peste ?

Emma : Mais non, j'ai juste beaucoup de travail.

Regina : Je vous ai déjà dit que vous ne saviez pas mentir Chef Swan !

Henry : Maman. (Sourire) Est-ce que Sarah peut venir avec nous, stp ?

Regina : Bien sûr, si le Chef Swan est d'accord.

Chef Swan, ton froid à souhait. Ok, je suppose que je l'ai mérité. Sarah me regarde avec ses yeux de chien battu et Henry aussi. Je secoue la tête et donne mon accord.

Emma : Très bien, mais Sarah n'oublie pas avec qui tu sors stp, tiens-toi bien.

Sarah : Promis, merci man. (S'incline devant Regina) Merci Majesté, je vais me changer.

Regina : Tu peux m'appeler Regina quand nous somme seules Sarah et tu n'as pas à t'incliner devant moi.

Sarah me regarde ne sachant pas quoi faire et je lui fais signe d'y aller.

Sarah : Dans ce cas merci, Regina. (Sourire)

Henry : Em, tu me donne les chaussons ? Je vais les mettre dans le panier de pique-nique.

Emma : Tiens, passez une bonne après-midi. (S'incline) Majesté !

Je tourne les talons et rentre dans un frigo pour préparer le repas de ce soir. La porte claque derrière moi et je me retourne face à Regina, son regard est vraiment triste et mon cœur se serre.

Regina : Pourquoi m'évites-tu ?

Ce brusque passage au tutoiement et son regard remplit de tristesse me coupe le sifflet un moment et elle se rapproche de moi. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapproche mon cerveau se déconnecte et je ne peux détacher mes yeux de son corps magnifique.

Regina : J'ai fais ou dis quelque chose qui t'a contrariée ? Parce que si c'est le cas j'en suis désolée, je pensais que nous aurions pu être amies. Vu ton silence j'en déduis que je me suis trompée, je vous laisse travailler Chef Swan.

Emma : C'est ce que tu veux ? Tu veux que nous soyons amies ?

Regina : J'avais l'espoir que oui.

Emma : Ok, soyons amies alors. (Tend la main)

Regina : (Sourire et serre la main) Bien, alors que dirais-tu de manger en ma compagnie ce soir ?

Emma : D'accord, tu veux manger quoi ?

Regina : Ce que tu veux, j'aime tout de toi.

Elle tourne les talons et sors de la pièce, c'est moi ou cette phrase était à double sens ? Redescends sur terre Emma et remets-toi au travail.

 **POV Regina :**

Bon je lui ai mentit, je ne veux clairement pas être son amie. Mais de toute évidence elle est effrayée, alors je n'imagine même pas si je lui avais dit que je voulais plus. Je rejoins les enfants avec les gardes du corps et on prend la route. Durant tout le trajet Sarah et Henry ont meublé la conversation. Moi je suis perdue dans mes pensés, comment l'emmener à s'ouvrir à moi ? Et le tout sans l'effrayer, parce que le peu d'interaction que nous avions eu ma suffit pour savoir que j'en voulais plus

Henry : Maman, on est arrivés.

Maman : Bien, Sarah tu va prendre Vanille. Tu verras, elle est très facile à manier, tu as déjà monté ?

Sarah : Une fois, maman à peur alors je n'ai pas eu trop l'occasion d'en faire.

Regina : Moi qui pensait que ta mère n'avait peur de rien.

Sarah : Elle n'aime pas les serpents non plus, par contre elle tue les araignées. Je déteste ces bestioles, heureusement que dans l'hôtel il n'y en a pas.

Henry : Je n'aime pas trop ça non plus, ni les serpents d'ailleurs. Mais les chevaux sont cool, tu devrais apprendre à Emma maman. Comme ça la prochaine fois elle pourrait venir avec nous.

Regina : Je vais éviter d'effrayer Miss Swan encore plus Henry.

Henry : Avec toi elle n'aura pas peur, pas vrai Sarah ?

Sarah : Je crois que vous pouvez lui demander à peu près n'importe quoi. Elle m'a dit que vous étiez une des personnes qu'elle admirait le plus. Et ma mère ne dit pas facilement ce genre de chose, ça, et le fait que vous étiez sans doute la plus belle femme qu'elle ait jamais vue sur terre. Cela non plus elle ne le dit pas souvent, voire jamais.

Regina : Ta mère est un mystère pour moi Sarah, mais je compte bien en apprendre plus sur elle.

Henry : C'est bien que vous soyez amies, tu n'as personne à qui parler à part tata Mary.

Sarah : Maman est pareille, à part tata Ruby est Granny elle n'a personne.

Henry : C'est bête que vous habitiez si loin, mais on vient souvent à Paris.

Regina : Eh puis vous êtes les bienvenues au palais, quand vous le désirez.

Sarah : C'est super, maman évite tout ce qui est truc de Princesse d'habitude mais depuis qu'on est là elle sourit beaucoup plus qu'en temps normal.

Henry : Maman, on va jusqu'au lac ?

Regina : Oui, on pique-niquera là-bas.

On fait le chemin tranquillement, pour être honnête même si j'apprécie la ballade mon esprit et focalisé sur ce soir. Si bien que la journée passe à une vitesse folle et qu'il est déjà temps de rentrer. Ce genre de journée loin du palais me fait vraiment le plus grand bien. Une fois rentrés, les enfants filent jouer ensemble et je monte dans mes appartement me préparer pour ce soir. Un truc qui veut dire « soyons amies » mais qui me mette quand même en valeur aussi.

Mary : (Gloussement) Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue regarder ton armoire comme ça.

Regina : (Soupire) J'ai rdv avec Emma, Emma à qui j'ai demandé d'être mon amie.

Mary : Ton amie ?

Regina : C'est si surprenant que ça ?

Mary : Gina, tu ne la regarde pas comme une amie.

Regina : Je sais, mais je ne peux rien lui offrir de plus. Rappelle-toi ce qui c'est passé avec Katherine.

Mary : Je t'en prie, ne les compare pas, Emma n'a rien avoir avec Katherine. Pourquoi tu ne laisse pas une chance à Emma ? J'ai toujours pensé que vous formeriez un super couple.

Regina : C'est impossible pour des millions de raisons Mary.

Mary : Et je peux te donner un million de raisons de tenter quand même.

Regina : Elle porte une alliance, tu sais pourquoi ?

Mary : Elle est veuve, comme toi.

Regina : Depuis longtemps ?

Mary : Tu devrais lui poser la question Gina.

Regina : D'accord, aide-moi à choisir une tenue stp.

Mary : Tu dirige un pays et tu n'arrive pas à te décider comment t'habiller ?

Regina : Cesse de te moquer et viens m'aider, sinon j'annule ton mariage.

Mary : Si tu annule, Emma va repartir.

Regina : Pas faux, je trouverai autre chose pour me venger.

Elle rigole et se penche au dessus de mon armoire, ok relaxe Regina. C'est juste un diner entre amies, respire, tu peux le faire.

 **POV Emma :**

Je suis devant le bureau de Regina depuis cinq minutes avec le chariot du repas et je n'ai toujours pas frappé. Si quelqu'un passe, on va me prendre pour une folle furieuse.

(Tape à la porte)

Regina : Entrez !

Je pousse la porte doucement et Regina me sourit, mon cœur a fait un triple salto arrière et je rentre en refermant la porte.

Emma : Salut, alors cette ballade ?

Regina : Super, ta fille monte très bien.

Emma : (Fière) Je suis contente qu'elle se soit amusée, encore merci de l'avoir prise avec toi et Henry.

Regina : (Sourire) Alors tu nous as préparé quoi de bon ?

Emma : Vue la chaleur, un gaspacho de tomate mozzarella et une salade composée. Et en dessert j'ai fait une tarte aux pommes.

Regina : Mon dessert préféré.

Emma : Je sais oui.

Regina : C'est injuste, grâce à Henry tu sais plein de choses sur moi, alors que moi je ne connais pas grand-chose sur toi.

Emma : Que veux-tu savoir ?

Regina : Tu répondras à toutes mes questions ?

Emma : Sauf si ça concerne mes secrets de cuisine, je te l'ai dit un magicien….

Regina : Ne dévoile jamais ses secrets.

Emma : (Sourire) On va faire un jeu, tu as droit à trois questions et moi une. Comme ça tu rattraperas ton retard, on a droit à un joker.

Regina : D'accord, avant de commencer, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Emma : La même chose que toi ça ira très bien.

Regina : Alors va pour un verre de cidre, tiens.

Emma : Merci.

Regina : Vas-y commence.

Emma : Finalement tu ne sais pas quoi me demander ? (Sourire)

Regina : Si, sauf que j'ai trop de questions.

Emma : Je ne suis pas si intéressante que ça tu sais.

Regina : Laisse-moi en douter, alors cette question ?

Emma : Ok, le pays que tu préfère hormis le tiens.

Regina : La France.

Emma : C'est parce que tu viens manger dans mon restaurant ça. (Sourire)

Regina : On va dire que ça joue dans l'équation. A moi, pourquoi la cuisine ?

Emma : À la mort de mes parents j'étais inconsolable, ma grand-mère m'a alors gardée près d'elle. Elle tenait un diner's, c'est ma sœur qui le gère maintenant. A force de la voire cuisiner, avec le sourire, en chantonnant, j'ai eu envie d'essayer et depuis je ne fait plus que ça.

Regina : Je suis navrée pour tes parents, tu avais quel âge ?

Emma : 8 ans et Ruby 5.

Regina : Comment sont-ils morts ?

Emma : Accident de voiture, on était chez ma grand-mère ce jour là.

Regina : (Pose sa main sur la mienne) Ma mère est décédée à la naissance de Mary, je sais que ça fait mal.

Emma : Oui, à moi.

Regina : Déjà ?

Emma : Hé oui, j'ai compté figure-toi.

Regina : (Sourire) Je t'écoute.

Emma : La chose qui te fait rire à tous les coups ?

Regina : Les chatouilles, Henry malheureusement connaît mon point faible et en profite.

Emma : Je vais lui demander alors. (Sourire)

Regina : Il faudrait déjà que tu m'attrape.

Emma : Pourquoi tu as envie de courir ?

Regina : Non, mais toi oui.

On ne parle plus du même sujet là…. L'ambiance change entre nous et devient électrique !

Emma : (Gênée) C'est à ton tour.

Regina : Ton restaurant préféré ?

Emma : Je dirais les italiens en général, j'adore leur cuisine.

Regina : Tes lasagnes étaient délicieuses, soit dit en passant, si je te donne trois questions d'affilées, tu me donne ta recette ?

Emma : Deal ! (Tend la main)

Regina me sourit et serre ma main doucement, un violent frisson me traverse le corps et je m'empresse de la retirer.

Emma : Quel est l'objet auquel tu tiens le plus ?

Regina : Je ne suis pas très matérialiste, je dirais la bague de fiançailles de ma mère. Mon père me l'a offerte pour mes 21 ans, depuis je la porte autour du cou.

Emma : Tu ne la portais pas pendant que tu étais mariée ?

Regina : Non, je la garde pour Henry.

Emma : Alors dernière question, que je réfléchisse. Ta fleur préférée ?

Regina : Le lys.

Emma : Très joli.

Regina : Je trouve aussi.

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux en disant ça et je me sens rougir à vue d'œil. J'attrape mon verre et bois une gorgée pour reprendre mes esprits.

Regina : Ok à moi.

Le jeu se poursuit durant tout le repas et les verres s'enchainent, déliant de plus en plus les langues.

Regina : Je te jure, je n'ai jamais rien fait de fou. J'ai toujours fait ce qu'on attendait de moi, y compris me marier et avoir un héritier. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir eu Henry, mais je regrette de ne pas l'avoir eu avec la personne que j'aimais vraiment.

Emma : Comment il s'appelait, la personne que tu aimais ?

Regina : Ka…., hé c'était mon tour de poser une question.

Emma : (Rire) Je pense que tu as assez bu Regina.

Regina : Je pense aussi, mais ça fait du bien une soirée normale.

Emma : C'était une chouette soirée. Alors ta dernière question Majesté ?

Regina : (Rire) Qui es-tu ?

Emma : Emma Swan, ton chef cuisinier, du moins pour le mois.

Regina : Comment tu peux connaître tout le protocole, parler si bien Néerlandais, et pourquoi je me souviens de tes yeux ?

Emma : (Triste) Je ne suis personne, viens, je te raccompagne à ta chambre.

Regina : Tu n'as pas répondu.

Emma : Toi non plus quand je t'ai demandé le nom de la personne que tu aimais. Notre joker est épuisé, viens.

J'ouvre le bureau et trouve Leroy qui me souris, il me montre le chemin et je raccompagne Regina jusqu'à sa chambre.

Regina : Rentre, je veux te montrer quelque chose.

Mauvaise idée, ne rentre pas dans cette chambre Emma. Je mets en sourdine ma conscience et rentre dans la chambre. Une fois la porte fermée Regina me regarde et s'avance, je recule et déglutit.

Emma : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Regina : Je t'ai menti.

Emma : Sur quoi ?

Regina : Je ne veux pas que nous soyons amies Emma.

Elle s'avance et je me retrouve plaquée contre la porte, mince. Il faut que je désamorce la bombe au plus vite, parce que si elle m'embrase, jamais je ne pourrais m'arrêter.

Regina : Elle s'appelait Katherine, la personne que j'aimais s'appelait Katherine. (Larmes)

Ok, plus jamais je ne la fait boire. Je la serre contre moi et l'emmène jusqu'à son lit, je l'allonge et elle s'endort aussi tôt.

Emma : J'espère que tu ne te souviendras pas de cette fin de soirée Gina. Tu mérite tellement mieux qu'une femme qui te fait pleurer. (Embrasse son front)

Je sors et Leroy me dévisage avant de prendre la parole.

Leroy : Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, beaucoup auraient profité de la situation.

Emma : Je la respecte et l'admire bien trop, pour faire une chose pareille. Et puis, elle mérite bien mieux que moi.

Leroy : Je suis à son service depuis 20 ans, et ce n'est que la seconde fois que je la vois dans cet état. La première fois c'est quand Lady Katherine est partie.

Emma : Je ne sais pas qui est cette femme, mais pour laisser Regina il faut être complètement idiot.

Leroy : Je suis du même avis que vous, bonne nuit Chef.

Emma : Bonne nuit Leroy.

 **POV Regina :**

Un mal de tête carabiné me réveille et j'ouvre les yeux, plus jamais je ne boirais de cidre.

(Toc à la porte)

Regina : Entrez !

Mary : Outch, je comprends mieux ce qu'a voulu dire Emma.

Regina : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

Mary : Que tu aurais besoin d'un petit déjeuner de champion et d'un cachet d'aspirine pour attaquer ta journée.

Elle pose un plateau sur mon lit et voyant une note je m'en saisis en souriant.

 **Bonjour la marmotte, c'est un petit déjeuner anti gueule de bois. Approuvé et certifié par moi, donc tu mange tout. Merci pour cette agréable soirée. Emma.**

Mary : Alors raconte, je veux tout savoir.

Regina : Je crois bien que je suis amoureuse.

Mary : J'en suis même sûre.

Regina : C'est une catastrophe Mary.

Mary : Je suis sûre qu'elle ressent la même chose pour toi. Regarde-moi ce plateau, si elle ne tenait pas à toi, elle ne se donnerait pas autant de mal.

Regina : Je lui ai dit pour Katherine.

Mary : Je m'en doute, et elle a réagit comment ?

Regina : J'ai fondu en larmes, elle m'a portée jusqu'au lit et m'a dit que je méritais mieux qu'une femme qui me fait pleurer.

Mary : Elle a raison sur ce point.

Regina : Elle n'a rien fait Mary, je n'attendais à ce qu'elle m'embrasse et elle n'a pas bougé.

Mary : Je pense que c'est mieux si votre premier baiser se fait sans alcool Gina.

Regina : (Grimace) Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Mary : Mange ton petit déjeuner, lave-toi et vas la voir.

J'obéis et engloutis mon petit déjeuner, j'ai l'impression d'être revenue à l'adolescence. Quand tu ne sais pas encore si la personne pour qui tu craque ressent la même chose que toi. Une fois lavée et habillée, Dieu merci c'est dimanche je me rends à la cuisine. Emma chante en coupant des légumes et je grave cette simple image de bonheur dans mon cœur.

Regina : Bonjour Chef !

Emma : (Sourire) Bonjour Majesté.

Regina : Merci pour le petit déjeuner, il a l'air d'être efficace.

Emma : Testé et approuvé par Ruby et moi dans nos folles années.

Regina : Merci, pour hier. Cette soirée m'a fait le plus grand bien.

Emma : Elle m'en a fait aussi.

Regina : Tu sais à propose de….

Emma : Je n'en parlerais jamais à personne, tu peux me faire confiance.

Regina : Je sais oui, ce n'ai pas ça don je veux te parler.

Ruby : Em, tu te bouges ?

Emma : J'arrive, excuse-moi. Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

Regina : (Souffle) Rien, tu vas où ?

Emma : Au marché, j'aime bien choisir mes produits.

Regina : Tu veux bien passer me voire en revenant, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

Emma : D'accord, à plus tard.

Elle s'en va et je retourne dans mes quartiers. Ok, je suis une foutue Reine, je peux dire à Emma ce que je ressens pour elle. Pas besoin de paniquer, respire. Tu n'as qu'as le lui dire, Emma je ressens plus que de l'amitié pour toi. Et je pense que toi aussi, on pourrait tenter de vivre notre truc. C'est nul ça, je peux quand même faire mieux !

(Téléphone)

Regina : Hé Robin, comment vas-tu mon ami ?

Robin : Gina, on a un souci. Des photos de Will et moi se tenant bras dessus, bras dessous dans la rue ont été prises.

Regina : Ce n'est pas vrai, mince. C'est rattrapable, ce n'est pas comme si vous vous embrassiez sur la photo.

Robin : Les tabloïds sont déchainés depuis 24 heures, Roland a carrément dû quitter le collège.

Regina : Ok, tu as fait une annonce ?

Robin : Non, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Regina : Viens ici, on fera une annonce ensemble.

Robin : D'accord, merci Gina. Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas comment ce journaliste nous a trouvés.

Regina : Comment il s'appelle ?

Robin : Walsh Williams, je vais lui faire bouffer son appareil si je le vois.

Regina : Reste calme, on se voit dans deux heures.

J'attrape mon téléphone et je m'assure que ce Walsh ne fasse plus jamais une photo, on ne touche pas à mes amis !

 **Trois heures plus tard….**

 **POV Emma :**

Je finissais de remplir le camion quand un mouvement de foule me fait lever la tête. J'arrête un marchand et lui demande ce qui se passe ?

Marchand : La Reine va faire une annonce.

Ruby : Em viens, il y a une télé.

Je me rapproche et voit Regina resplendissante avec Henry ainsi que le Roi Robin et son fils.

Regina : Mes chers amis, je suis heureuse de vous annoncer ma future union avec Le Roi Robin de Loksley de Belgique. Après des années d'une relation sans nuage, Robin a demandé ma main ce matin et j'ai dit oui. Les détails seront communiqués ultérieurement, je vous invite à vous réjouir d'abord pour votre Princesse. Pour qui le grand jour approche, merci à tous et bonne fin de journée.

Elle attrape la main de Robin et l'embrasse chastement. Je reste devant l'écran un moment sans bouger et Ruby me tire par la main.

Ruby : Viens, on va rentrer. Killian arrive aujourd'hui, ça va aller.

Emma : Oui.

Elle nous conduit jusqu'au palais ou je décharge les caisses de fruit et légumes en silence.

Sarah : Maman, ça va ?

Emma : (Sourire) Très bien mon cœur, tu as mangé ?

Sarah : Oui, Killian est là.

Emma : Super, je vais aller l'accueillir et lui montrer tout ce qu'il faut.

J'agis en pilote automatique depuis l'annonce de Regina, elle s'est bien foutu de ma gueule on dirait. Granny a raison, ils sont tous pourris dans la Royauté.

Killian : Hé Love, contente de revoir ton second préféré ?

Emma : On a du boulot, j'espère que tu es en forme.

Killian : Toujours, tu me montre la cuisine ?

Emma : Suis-moi, je vais te présenter l'équipe aussi.

Après une heure d'explications, on se met déjà au travail, ce soir un grand diner est donné pour les fiançailles de Regina et Robin.

Mary : Emma, je peux te parler une minute ?

Emma : Je te laisse continuer Kill.

Killian : Pas de soucis Chef, salut Mary.

Mary : Bonjour Killian, merci pour ton aide.

Killian : Avec plaisir.

Je la suis dans la réserve et elle me regarde gravement.

Mary : Tu as compris qu'elle ne l'aime pas, n'est ce pas ?

Emma : Oui, et ?

Mary : Elle fait ça pour protéger leur secret.

Emma : D'accord.

Mary : Emma, elle n'a pas le choix.

Emma : On a toujours le choix Mary, elle a choisis de vivre comme ça. Je ne serais pas son sale petit secret, je m'occupe de ton mariage et je rentre.

Mary : Emma, ne la rejette pas stp.

Emma : Je serais son amie, mais pas plus. J'ai du travail, il faut fêter comme il se doit ses fiançailles.

Mary : Emma, je suis désolée.

Emma : Moi aussi, transmets-lui mes félicitations.

 **Trois jours plus tard….**

 **POV Regina :**

Emma m'a à peine adressé la parole depuis mon annonce, à quoi je m'attendais aussi ? La veille je lui saute presque dessus et le lendemain j'annonce que je vais me marier. Elle doit croire que je me suis fichue d'elle, Robin et Roland sont repartis ce matin. J'espère que nous pourront parler, mais pour lui dire quoi au juste ?

Henry : Je te dérange ?

Regina : Non, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Henry : Est-ce que tu vas vraiment épouser Robin ?

Regina : Oui, c'est notre devoir. Je sais que pour toi cette notion est encore abstraite mais tu comprendras quand tu monteras sur le trône.

Henry : Je ne veux pas du trône si c'est pour faire pleurer les gens que j'aime. Tu étais mon héros maman, mais tu as brisé le cœur d'Emma en faisant cette annonce. Ma mère est la personne la plus forte que je connaisse et elle m'a appris qu'il ne faut jamais se laisser faire guider sa conduite. Tu as juste peur, et une Reine ça marche la tête haute, sans peur et déterminée.

Regina : Henry, Robin est dans le même cas que moi. Notre devoir avant notre cœur, c'est comme ça. Je suis désolée si je t'ai déçu, et crois-moi, je ne voulais pas blesser Emma.

Henry : (Colère) Reste loin d'elle, reste loin de mon amie.

Il ne m'a jamais regardée avec tant de colère dans les yeux, il se lève et s'en va. Mes larmes coulent, super maintenant mon fils me déteste. Mon devoir avant mon cœur, j'ai été élevée comme ça. Je suis une Reine, je n'ai pas le choix. Je sèche mes larmes, je vais lui parler. Je vais lui expliquer, elle comprendra. Je descends en cuisine, elle est là, en train de parler à l'équipe. Je rentre et le silence se fait d'un coup.

Regina : Chef Swan, puis-je vous parlez svp ?

Emma : (Serre les poings) Je suis en plein service majesté, ça ne peut pas attendre ?

Regina : Non, suivez-moi svp.

Emma : Killian tu prends la suite.

Killian : Ok, chef.

Je suis Regina jusqu'à son bureau, Leroy sur les talons. Elle ouvre la porte et s'adresse aux gardes.

Regina : Personne ne nous dérange c'est clair ?

Leroy : Oui Altesse.

Elle referme la porte et je m'y appuie, les bras croisés.

Regina : Assieds-toi stp.

Emma : C'est bon, je suis bien debout.

Regina : Tu ne connais pas mon monde Emma, aucun membre de la Royauté n'a avoué son homosexualité. Cela ne se fait pas, Robin est aussi coincé que moi. Notre pays compte sur nous, nous avons des responsabilités.

Emma : Je comprends.

Regina : Je savais que tu comprendrais, je voulais t'avouer que….

Emma : Ne fait pas ça, ne me dit pas que tu tiens à moi alors que tu vas épouser un autre. J'ai dit que je comprenais et c'est le cas mais ne me demande pas d'accepter la situation. Je ne serais pas ton secret Regina, je ne vivrais pas cachée. Tu voulais être mon amie, c'est ce que nous seront. Je n'ai rien de plus à t'offrir, si ça ne te convient pas, je peux partir des demain.

Regina : Je suis désolée.

Emma : Moi aussi, j'ai du travail.

Elle quitte mon bureau, et tout mon corps me hurle de la retenir. Au lieu de ça, je la laisse partir, encore.

 **Jour du Mariage….**

Ma sœur resplendissait au bras de David, la cérémonie avait été retransmise à la télé et s'était déroulée merveilleusement bien. C'était l'heure du repas, Emma et son équipe avait fait un travail magnifique. Emma, on s'était à peine vues depuis notre discussion dans le bureau. Elle part demain et je n'ai rien fait, rien dit pour la retenir. Henry est toujours en colère contre moi, même Mary n'est pas d'accord.

Gold : Je dois dire Majesté que je me suis trompé, le mariage de la Princesse est un franc succès. Notre côte de popularité explose le plafond, le tourisme repart de plus belle. Avec votre mariage prochain, notre avenir semble radieux.

Regina : En effet, excusez-moi un instant.

Le bal est ouvert et je me dois de danser avec Robin, il me tend la main en souriant mais au fond je sais qu'il est aussi triste que moi.

Robin : Nous sommes des idiots et des peureux Regina.

Regina : Je sais, mais es-tu prêt à laisser ton trône si ça dégénère ?

Robin : Il m'a quitté, il ne supportait plus tout ça.

Regina : La femme que j'aime ne veut même pas essayer, je ne suis pas mieux que toi mon ami.

Robin : Rolland ne décolère pas contre moi, nos enfants ont plus de courage que nous.

Regina : C'est certain, j'espère qu'ils n'auront pas à vivre une telle épreuve.

Robin : Je l'espère aussi.

 **POV Emma :**

Ruby : Les mariés ont l'air vraiment heureux, ça fait plaisir à voir.

Emma : Oui, viens il faut envoyer les gâteaux.

James : Sofia !

Emma : Excusez-moi votre Altesse, vous m'avez appelée ?

James : Tu es le portrait craché de ta mère, c'est moi James, ton oncle.

Emma : Je suis désolée votre Altesse vous devez faire erreur, je n'ai pas d'oncle.

James : Alexandra, tu ressemble à ton père, mais tu as les yeux de Snow.

Au prénom de ma mère mon cœur se contracte, il faut qu'on parte d'ici et rapidement.

Emma : Je vous le répète votre altesse, vous vous trompez. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

James : Je sais que c'est vous. Je vous ai cherchés partout, revenez, je vous protégerais, je vous le jure.

On s'en va, Ruby semble choquée, elle ne se souvient que très peu de nos parents. Une fois arrivée en cuisine, je laisse les dernières instructions à Killian et on prépare nos affaires.

Granny : Marco nous a proposé de nous ramener.

Sarah : On part sans dire au revoir à Henry ?

Emma : Envoi-lui un message, je suis désolée ma puce, je t'expliquerai dans la voiture.

Sarah : D'accord, je suis prête.

Ruby : On ferait mieux de se dépêcher, et on est bonnes pour changer de noms aussi.

Granny : On va à la ferme, on pourra réfléchir calmement.

On sort et j'aperçois Henry courir vers nous. Il se jette dans mes bras en pleurant et je le sers fort contre moi. Graham arrive en courant et s'écarte.

Emma : Veillez bien sur eux.

Graham : Oui Princesse.

Emma : Je ne suis pas une Princesse, je suis chef cuisinier mon ami.

Henry : Ne pars pas, maman va changer d'avis.

Emma : Ne sois plus fâché contre elle, elle va avoir besoin de toi. Sois courageux, tu es un Prince et les Princes….

Henry : Marchent la tête haute.

Emma : Exactement, au revoir gamin.

Henry serre ma famille contre lui et on s'en va, j'aurais aimé lui dire au revoir.

Sarah : On peut m'expliquer ?

Granny : Plus tard ma puce.

(Téléphone)

Regina : Où es-tu ?

Regina : Pourquoi ? C'est Killian qui emmène le gâteau.

Regina : Emma, où es-tu ?

Je ferme les yeux et laisse couler une larme sur ma joue avant de lui répondre.

Emma : Pardonne-moi, je devais partir. Sois heureuse ma Reine.

(Appel)

Je regarde mon portable tristement et le jette par la fenêtre sans un mot. Sarah me regarde avec des grands yeux et Granny et Ruby font pareil en soupirant.

Sarah : Je garde mon portable, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais pas question de le jeter.

Emma : Tu peux le garder, juste pas d'appel sans mon autorisation. Tu ne dois dire à personne ou on va, c'est compris ?

Sarah : Maman, tu me fais peur. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Emma : (Souffle) Je suis la Princesse héritière Sofia, Emma, Gwendoline White du Danemarks. Il y a 35 ans, tes grands-parents sont tombés amoureux, mais ton grand-père était simple ouvrier et la famille de ta grand-mère les a forcés à se séparer. Elle a refusé et a abdiqué en faveur de son frère, James, l'actuel Roi de Danemark, notre oncle, à Ruby et moi. Quelques années après, je suis arrivée, puis ta tante. Mais les choses ont commencé à devenir dangereuses quand un groupe d'opposant à notre famille s'en est prit à ton oncle. On était traqués, on a fuit durant deux ans. Puis un jour nos parents nous on laissés à Granny. C'est la dernière fois qu'on les a vus, ils sont morts deux jours plus tard. Ces opposants existent toujours et sont très dangereux, s'ils nous trouvent, ils nous tuerons.

Sarah : Tu es une Princesse ? Tu t'appelles vraiment Sofia ?

Ruby : Je m'appelle Alexandra, Ruby, Eloïse White.

Sarah : Mince, Henry ne va jamais le croire.

Emma : Il ne doit pas savoir ma puce, personne ne doit nous trouver.

Sarah : Je viens de réaliser que je suis une Princesse !

Emma : Tu as toujours été ma Princesse.

 **Une semaine plus tard…..**

 **POV Regina :**

Plus le Roi James parlait et plus je m'enfonçais dans mon siège. Heureusement, Mary, David et Robin étaient près de moi.

James : Je les ai cherchées partout, mais elles sont malines. Je n'ai pas d'héritier, comme vous le savez, si elles restent cachées, à ma mort le trône reviendra à nos opposants.

Regina : En dehors de cette pièce personne ne sait qu'elles sont en vie.

(Toc à la porte)

Regina : Entrez.

Leroy : Majesté, vous devriez regarder les infos.

J'allume la télé et voit la photo d'Emma et Ruby placardée. Les Princesses du Danemark retrouvées !

Journaliste : C'est un vrai roman, alors que nous pensions tous que les Princesses Sofia et Alexandra étaient mortes, voilà qu'elles réapparaissent au mariage de la Princesse Mary et de son époux David. Mais pas en tant qu'invitées, non, la Princesse Sofia est connue comme étant Emma Swan, Chef étoilée renommée à Paris. Quant à la Princesse Alexandra, elle porte le nom de Rubis Swan et dirige un Diner's. À l'heure actuelle nous n'en savons pas plus sur leur position, mais le FBI est déjà à leur recherche ainsi que les services secrets français et Anglais. Nous ne manqueront pas de faire un point avec vous sur la suite des événements concernant les Princesses disparues.

Je coupe la télé et Graham rentre en trainant Sidney par le col de la chemise.

Graham : C'est de lui que vient la fuite Altesse.

Regina : Vous, vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ? S'il leurs arrive quelque chose Sidney, je vous arracherais le cœur moi-même. Graham assurez-vous que Sidney trouve la sortie, ainsi que les bureaux de la police.

Graham : (S'incline) Avec plaisir Altesse.

Mary : Maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

David : Henry, s'il y a quelqu'un qui peut savoir ou elles sont, c'est lui.

Regina : Il ne m'a pas décroché un mot depuis qu'elles sont parties.

David : Je vais lui parler, il a confiance en moi.

Regina : Merci David.

David : On va les retrouver, l'important c'est de les ramener en sécurité.

James : Je vais rentrer au Danemarks, je serais plus utile là-bas.

Robin : Je vous accompagne, vous allez avoir besoin d'aide.

Regina : Merci Robin.

Robin : Ne t'en fait pas, on va les ramener.

 **POV Emma :**

 **Un mois plus tard….**

Je regarde le soleil se coucher sur la mer, on a failli y passer cette fois-ci. Depuis deux semaines nous vivons dans un petit village en Toscane, ou personne n'a jamais entendu parler de Princesses. J'ai trouvé du travail dans un restaurant, tout comme Ruby, enfin Leila maintenant, quant à moi je me fais appeler Lise. Je soupire, je pourrais vraiment apprécier de vivre ici si mon cœur ne me faisait pas si mal. Regina me manque, Henry également. Mais même sans mon histoire c'était impossible entre nous, je secoue la tête, évitons de déprimer.

Cuisinier : Hé Lise, y a quelqu'un qui te demande au bar.

Je fronce les sourcils, je ne connais pas grand monde ici, c'est bizarre. Je m'avance et me fige à l'entrée les yeux écarquillés.

Emma : Regina !

Regina : (Sourire) Enfin je te retrouve.

Emma : Mais comment ?

Regina : Henry.

Emma : Je vais étriper Sarah.

Regina : Il faut qu'on parle, stp.

Emma : Sergio tu peux assurer seul ce soir ?

Sergio : Pas de soucis, vas avec ta belle.

Je pose mon tablier et souris à Leroy qui est resté devant le restaurant.

Emma : Il va me falloir partir à cause de toi, tu ne devrais pas me chercher. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arriver quelque chose, qui sait que je suis ici ?

Regina : David, Mary et moi pour le moment.

Emma : (Souffle) Sarah est encore au collège, rentre.

L'appartement est petit mais confortable, je ferme la porte et deux secondes plus tard je suis dans les bras de Regina qui me serre fort contre elle. Je referme mes bras autour d'elle et une larme s'échappe sur ma joue. Cela va être encore plus dur dire de lui dire au revoir maintenant.

Regina : Ne repars plus jamais comme ça. J'ai cru mourir de peur, je t'ai cherchée partout. Je t'ai manquée de peu à la ferme de ta grand-mère.

Emma : Regina, tu ne comprends pas. Je ne veux pas de cette vie et surtout je ne mettrais pas en danger ma famille.

Regina : Ton oncle te protégera, je te protégerai.

Emma : Que fais-tu là ? Tu es Reine, tu as autre chose à faire que de courir après une Princesse disparue.

Regina : Je suis venue chercher la femme que j'aime.

(Silence)

Mon cœur c'est figé et sans que je ne puisse me retenir j'éclate en sanglots. Regina me reprend dans ses bras.

Emma : (Pleurs) Ne dis pas ça, je t'interdis de dire ce genre de chose.

Regina : Alors je vais te le prouver.

Elle m'embrasse coupant net mes larmes et je m'accroche à son cou. Le baiser devient vite passionné et je l'entraine dans ma chambre en la déshabillant.

 **Deux heures plus tard….**

Regina dormais serrée dans mes bras, avec le maximum de précaution je me défais de son étreinte et m'habille. Je souffle et attrape mon sac, faux papiers, argent, tout y est.

Sarah : Maman ?

Emma : Chut, Regina dors.

Sarah : Elle est vraiment venue alors ? (Sourire)

Emma : (Colère) Ton portable, tout de suite.

Sarah : Non, c'est mon seul contact avec Henry.

Emma : Tu avais une seul règle, une seule Sarah. Maintenant à cause de ton inconscience on doit partir et tu as mis Regina et Henry en danger. Ce n'est pas un jeu, ces personnes ont tué mes parents Sarah. On n'est pas dans un film là, ton portable et prépare ton sac on y va.

Sarah : (Pleurs) Henry a dit que Regina nous protégerais, qu'on pourrait vivre au palais en attendant.

Emma : BON SANG Sarah, obéis.

Sarah : Pourquoi tu refuse de rentrer ?

Emma : Pour regarder la femme que j'aime épouser un autre, vivre en ayant peur que quand on sort, notre voiture arrive à destination ? Tu veux être une Princesse, mais sais-tu seulement ce que ça veux dire ? Tu n'auras plus de vie privée, ton peuple passera avant tout le reste. Tu devras, en tant que Princesse Héritière à la couronne, apprendre à diriger un pays. Tu ne pourras pas aimer qui tu voudras, tu ne pourras pas faire confiance, être une Princesse et pire, une Reine, c'est être seule. C'est ce que tu veux ?

Regina : Emma, ça suffit.

Emma : Ton portable, tes affaires, tu as cinq minutes Sarah, fin de la discussion.

Elle me tend son portable sans rien dire et file dans sa chambre. J'éclate son téléphone par terre et enlève la puce que je détruis aussi. Regina sursaute et me regarde tristement.

Regina : Tu ne changeras pas d'avis n'est ce pas ?

Emma : Non, j'espère que cette escapade ne te causera pas d'ennui. Prend soir de toi et dis à Henry que je lui ai laissé mon carnet de recettes. Adieu Gina.

Sarah arrive en pleurant et je lui prends son sac, jamais je ne lui avais parlé comme ça. Mais elle a besoin de saisir la gravité de la situation, je souffle et la serre contre moi.

Sarah : (Pleurs) Je veux rester avec Regina et Henry, je ne veux pas les abandonner.

Emma : C'est impossible mon cœur.

Sarah : Je vais chercher tata et Granny, dit au revoir à Regina au moins.

Je me retourne et voit Regina pleurer silencieusement. Je la prends dans mes bras, Dieu que c'est dur de la laisser à nouveau.

Emma : Qu'est-ce que je t'ais dit ? Tu mérite mieux qu'une femme qui te fait pleurer, rentre chez toi.

 **POV Regina :**

Emma : BON SANG Sarah !

J'ouvre les yeux et écoute Sarah et Emma se disputer, mon cœur a fait un arrêt sur « la femme que j'aime ». Son discours me brise le cœur car je comprends que je vais la perdre à nouveau. Elle ne reviendra pas, quoique je dise elle va repartir. Je pleure dans ses bras, le cœur brisé quand Ruby rentre dans la pièce.

Ruby : Emma, ça suffit. Sarah pleure depuis dix minutes dans les bras de Granny, on a passé notre vie à fuir. Je ne veux plus faire ça, James, notre pays a besoin de nous.

Emma s'arrache de mes bras et regarde sa sœur le regard noir.

Emma : Ce n'est pas mon Pays, la seule chose qui compte c'est de nous garder en vie.

Ruby : Dans ce cas tu rentreras avec moi, car je ne fuiterais plus. Nous avons des alliés, nous ne sommes plus seules Em.

Emma : Tu es complètement folle, maman et papa n'aurait pas voulut que tu risque ta vie.

Ruby : Tu veux vraiment repartir ? Laisser Sarah aussi triste ? Laisser Regina ?

Regina : Je t'en prie, rentre. On va s'occuper de la menace, ensemble on peut trouver une solution.

Emma : Sauf que nous ne le serons jamais !

Regina : Quoi donc ?

Emma : Ensemble.

(Silence)

Regina : Stp, reviens.

Emma : Très bien, je vous suis. Mais que les choses soit claires, si Sarah n'est qu'une seule fois en danger, je pars et vous ne me reverrez plus. Que ce soit toi Rub ou toi Regina.

Ruby : On la protégera, viens, il est temps de rentrer à la maison.

Emma : Ce n'est pas chez moi.

 **Quatre heures plus tard….**

Je regarde la ville défiler devant mes yeux, je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois de retour. Cela fait 25 ans que je n'ai pas mis les pieds ici, pourtant je me souviens encore de tellement de choses. A commencer par le palais, qui se dresse devant nous. Je descends et me crispe quand on s'incline devant moi. Et voilà, c'est reparti, tout ce que je déteste. Mon oncle sort suivit de près par Robin, Henry et Rolland.

James : Bienvenues à la maison mes enfants, la sécurité a été renforcée et le FBI est là aussi.

Ruby : Merci mon Oncle, nous vous suivons.

Je n'ai pas desserré les dents depuis notre départ mais quand Henry me saute dans les bras je ne peux réprimer un sourire en le serrant contre moi.

Emma : Salut gamin.

Henry : Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas le dire. Mais David a dit qu'il vous protégerait, comme maman et Robin. Je voulais vous revoir, alors je leur ai dit, je suis désolé Emma.

Emma : Ce n'est pas grave mon grand, je ne t'en veux pas.

Zelena : Prince Henry, vous n'avez pas à être aussi familier avec la Princesse Sofia.

Emma : Mon prénom c'est Emma, et que se soit clair Comtesse, le Prince Henry est mon ami et peut donc se permettre toutes les familiarités qu'il veut avec moi.

Je regarde durement la Comtesse Zelena, la compagne de mon oncle depuis le décès de sa femme il y a plus de trois ans.

James : (Rire) Je vois que tu as toujours un sacré caractère, tu ressemble vraiment beaucoup à Snow. Chérie, le Prince Henry et la Reine Regina sont des amis de mes nièces.

Zelena : Je vois, dans ce cas, je vous présente mes excuses Princesse.

Emma : Je ne suis pas une Princesse.

(Silence)

Regina : Emma, stp.

Robin : Le FBI Nous attend, nous ferions mieux de les rejoindre.

Ruby marche à côté de moi, seule Granny à l'air aussi peu ravie que moi d'être ici.

Ruby : Tu pourrais être plus agréable, stp ?

Emma : Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir, je n'ai pas ma place ici.

Ruby : Ta place est auprès des gens que tu aime, et ils sont tous là.

Je ne dis rien et Regina frôle ma main, me déclenchant un violent frisson. Je m'écarte d'elle sans un regard et rentre dans la pièce. Je ne peux pas gérer Regina en plus de tout ça, impossible.

Elsa : Sofia !

Malgré moi je me retourne et je suis enfermée dans les bras de celle que je considérais comme ma grande sœur.

Emma : Elsa !

Elsa : Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir, je te pensais morte.

Zelena : Une autre de vos amies Princesse ?

Elsa : (S'incline) Pardonnez-moi Comtesse, Majestés.

Emma : Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je vous présente la fille de ma nourrice Elsa. Et en effet Comtesse, dans ce palais, Elsa est ma seule amie.

James : Elsa est la Capitaine de notre garde, elle est affectée à ta sécurité. J'ai pensé que cela te ferait plaisir de la revoir.

Emma : Je vous remercie pour cette attention Ma…mon oncle.

James : Bien, allons voir ce que nous veux le FBI et fêtons votre retour comme il se doit.

 **POV Regina :**

Emma semble à des années lumières de moi, ces mots sont durs et sec. Depuis qu'elle a dit qu'elle revenait je ne l'ai vue que deux fois sourire, quand elle à revu Henry et maintenant devant cette Elsa. Elsa qui regarde Emma comme la huitième merveille du monde ce qui éveille en moi un sentiment jusque là oublié, la jalousie. Depuis ces quelques heures passées dans ses bras je ne rêve que d'y retourner. Mais vu la tournure que prends les événements, ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver. D'autant qu'il me faut rentrer bientôt au Pays-Bas.

Tink : Bonjour Altesse, je suis l'agent Fairies et voici l'agent Fa.

James : En quoi pouvons-nous vous aider agents ?

Tink : Nous aimerions parler avec la Princesse Sofia en privé.

Regina : La Princesse ne reste pas sans protection.

Emma : Je peux parler pour moi-même Regina. Elsa restera avec moi, tout ira bien.

James : Venez, je vais vous montrer vos quartiers.

Je regarde tristement Emma, elle m'en veut, elle m'en veut et moi tout ce que je veux c'est la serrer contre moi.

Regina : Comme tu veux, mais Graham reste aussi.

Emma : Très bien, on se voit plus tard.

 **POV Emma :**

Tout le monde sort et Elsa et Graham se placent devant et derrière la porte. Je m'assois, je sens que je ne vais pas aimer cette conversation.

Tink : Bien Princesse, que savez-vous des gens qui en ont après votre vie ?

Emma : Appelez-moi Emma, je sais qu'ils sont issus d'une branche éloignée de la famille Royale. Qu'ils sont prêts à tout pour accéder au trône. C'est pour cela qui ont tué mes parents et tenter de nous tuer ma sœur et moi.

Mulan : Vous avez résumé en gros la situation, seulement il ne s'agit pas que de votre famille. Le Pays-Bas et la Belgique sont aussi touchés par ce complot. Ils ont des espions partout, vous faites confiance à la Reine Regina et au Roi Robin ?

Emma : Le Roi, je ne le connais pas, je confierais ma vie sans hésiter à la Reine. Mais je pense qu'il est de notre côté, surtout qu'il est le fiancé de la Reine. Elle lui fait confiance donc moi aussi.

Tink : Nous avons plusieurs suspects, nous travaillons en collaborations avec plusieurs pays. En attendant nous vous conseillons d'éviter au maximum de sortir du palais. L'agent Fa restera avec vous, moi je rentrerai avec la Reine Regina. Quand au Roi Robin et sa famille ils sont aussi sous protection.

Emma : Très bien, vous me tenez au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête.

Tink : Bien sûr, ne vous inquiétez pas on les aura.

Emma : Je vous remercie, surtout veillez bien sur la Reine Regina et son fils, ce sont de précieux amis.

Tink : Bien sûr.

Elles sortent et je me rassois en silence, Graham s'avance.

Graham : Tout va bien Princesse ?

Emma : Stp Graham ne m'appelle pas comme ça, et pour te répondre, non je ne vais pas bien.

Graham : Si je peux me permettre une réflexion, la Reine a passé un mois à vous chercher partout sur la planète. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas de cette vie, mais de part votre naissance vous y êtes obligée. Vous n'êtes plus une petite fille effrayée maintenant, montrez-leur que vous n'avez pas peur d'eux, montrez-leur ce qu'est une Princesse.

Emma : Une Princesse marche la tête haute, je sais mon ami.

Je me lève et sort de la pièce, Elsa et Graham sur les talons. Je rejoins mon oncle pour lui expliquer la situation et une fois fini avec lui, me dirige vers ma chambre.

Emma : Graham tu peux retourner avec Henry, Elsa s'occupe de moi.

Graham : Très bien, je vous laisse donc Princesse. (S'incline)

Emma : Viens Elsa, nous avons beaucoup de temps à rattraper.

Elsa : Je suis contente que tu m'ais reconnue.

Emma : J'avais 6 ans, tu étais ma seule amie.

Elsa : Je le suis toujours, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal.

Emma : (Sourire) Comment va Anna ?

Elsa : (Sourire) Bien, elle s'est mariée, elle vit dans les montagnes, elle vient souvent me rendre visite.

Emma : C'est bien, et toi tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Elsa : Oui et non, c'est compliqué.

Emma : (Rire) Toute l'histoire de ma vie.

Elsa : C'est-à-dire ?

Emma : Disons que je suis tombée amoureuse de la mauvaise personne. Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas avoir toujours de la chance, j'ai eu de la chance une fois.

Elsa : Je suis désolée pour ta femme, quand j'ai su que tu étais en vie j'ai étudié toute ta vie. Je voulais te retrouver, ta place est ici Soph.

Emma : Je n'en suis pas si sûre Elsa.

Elsa : Moi je le sais, je me souviens encore de cette petite fille qui voulait devenir une aussi grande Reine que Victoria. Elle est toujours en toi, il faut que tu lui laisse une chance de s'exprimer aussi.

Emma : Nous verrons, je dois aller voir Regina.

Elsa : Je te suis.

Je sors de la chambre, cela me fait bizarre de revenir ici. Tout me semble si familier et en même temps inconnu. Mon Oncle m'a dit que demain il a organisé une conférence de presse, il aimerait que je m'exprime. Arrivée devant la chambre de Regina, Elsa se place près de Leroy et je frappe doucement.

 **POV Regina :**

Je tourne en rond dans la chambre, je ne sais pas quoi faire avec Emma. Cela me rend dingue, elle me rend dingue. On frappe à la porte et je vais ouvrir. Emma me fait un sourire timide et je m'efface pour la laisser rentrer.

Regina : Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Emma : Non merci, tu dois repartir quand ?

Regina : Dans deux jours, je ne me suis que trop attardée.

Emma : J'aimerais te dire que je suis désolée, mais je t'avais dit de ne pas me chercher. Tu es plus têtue qu'une mule, enfin ce qui est fait est fait. Tu as fixé une date pour ton mariage ?

Regina : Tu veux parler de ça ?

Emma : Pourquoi pas ? Ce qui s'est passé en Italie ne doit pas se reproduire Gina, déjà, tu va te marier, et même si je connais tes raisons, cela reste mal. Ensuite, à être proche de moi il pourrait t'arriver malheur.

Regina : Je m'en fiche des conséquences Emma, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas au moins essayer ?

Emma : Je ne vivrais pas cachée Gina, Tu es au courant que j'étais mariée n'est-ce pas ?

Regina : Oui.

Emma : Elle s'appelait Lyly, nous sommes restées ensemble dix ans. Elle était Capitaine de police, un jour, lors d'un contrôle de routine, on lui a tiré dessus. Sarah avait seulement 6 ans, j'ai cru que jamais la douleur ne s'arrêterait. Si je te raconte ça, c'est que Lyly, bien que mariée avec moi, n'assumait pas son homosexualité, si bien qu'a sa mort, personne ne m'a prévenue. Puisque personne n'était au courant de mon existence ou de celle de Sarah, c'est son frère Auguste qui m'a appelée. Je ne recommencerai pas cette vie, même si je t'aime Regina.

(Silence)

Regina : Je t'aime aussi, alors on fait quoi ? Tu veux que j'annule le mariage, que j'annonce mon homosexualité ?

Emma : Non, je ne te pousserais pas à faire une telle chose Gina. Je te dis juste qu'à partir de demain, nous allons nous comporter comme des amies et rien de plus. Parce que c'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir, et crois-moi j'en suis désolée.

Regina : Pourquoi demain ?

Emma : Parce que j'aimerais passer au moins une nuit avec toi.

Regina : Pourquoi ?

Emma : Parce que même si c'est impossible entre nous, je t'aime.

Regina : Redis-le !

Je lui pose la main sur la joue et elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens, une nuit c'est mieux que rien.

Emma : Je t'aime ma Reine.

Regina : (Sourire) Je t'aime aussi ma Princesse.

Je l'embrasse doucement, dès fois j'aimerais juste être Regina Mills. Juste une femme amoureuse et non la Reine d'un Pays. On atterrit sur le lit et dans ses yeux je peux y voir tellement d'amour et de tendresse qu'une larme m'échappe.

Emma : (Essuie ma larme) Ne pleure pas mon amour, je suis encore là.

Regina : Je suis tellement désolée Emma.

Emma : Je sais, maintenant tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

Je lui obéis et entreprend de lui faire passer la nuit la plus inoubliable de sa vie, et de la mienne par la même occasion.

 **Le lendemain matin….**

Je me réveille et souris en voyant Emma toujours là, j'ai passé la nuit lovée dans ses bras, enfin la nuit, les quelques heures de sommeil que m'a laissé Emma ne peuvent pas être considérées comme une nuit. Je lui embrasse le cou doucement et lui souffle…

Regina : Réveil-toi mon cœur.

Emma : Non.

Regina : (Amusée) Tu compte rester dans ce lit ?

Emma : Oui, surtout si tu y es.

Regina : Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque, mais dans une heure tu as la conférence de presse.

Emma : Je sais, je veux juste cinq minute de plus avec toi.

Regina : Ce n'est pas obligé d'être les dernières.

Emma : Gina, ne gâche pas nos derniers instants, stp.

Regina : D'accord, j'ai le droit à un baiser alors ?

Elle m'embrasse et ce n'est que trente minutes plus tard qu'on se lève. Elle rejoint sa chambre le regard triste mais déterminé. Je déteste lui dire au revoir, et là c'est l'impression que ça donne.

 **Une heure plus tard….**

Elsa : Je vois ce que tu voulais dire par « compliquée ».

Emma : C'était seulement la seconde fois, et c'était un au revoir.

Elsa : Je suis passée par là aussi.

Emma : La personne qui t'as laissée et bien stupide de l'avoir fait.

Elsa : Elle ne l'est pas, c'est moi qui suis partie quand elle s'est fiancée au Prince du Luxembourg.

Emma : Tu es amoureuse de la duchesse Erin ?

Elsa : Hé oui, on n'a vraiment pas de bol.

Emma : Ne m'en parle pas, bon c'est à moi.

Elsa : Je suis juste derrière toi, regarde Regina cela te donnera du courage.

Emma : Où ça me rappellera juste à quel point ma vie est pourrie.

Elsa : Une Princesse marche la tête haute Sophia.

Emma : J'aurais dû me faire tatouer cette phrase, tellement je l'ai entendue.

Je lui souris et grimpe les marches, des flashs crépitent et je rejoins mon oncle et Ruby.

Ruby : Merci de faire ça.

Emma : (Souffle) Tu as raison, c'est notre devoir.

James : Mes loyaux sujets, je suis heureux de vous dire que vos Princesses ont bel est bien été retrouvées. Sans plus attendre je laisse la parole à la Princesse héritière, Sophia du Danemark.

Emma : Merci mon oncle, je répondrais à toutes vos questions après. Pour commencer sachez que malgré les derniers événements, je suis heureuse de rentrer au pays et j'espère qu'ensemble nous emmèneront le Danemark dans une nouvelle page de son histoire. J'ai vécu 25 ans sous le nom d'Emma Swan, j'étais, comme vous le savez sans doute, chef étoilé dans un hôtel parisien réputé. Ma vie fut simple mais jamais je ne vous ai oubliés, c'est pour ça que je me renseignais régulièrement sur l'avancée de notre beau Pays. Maintenant j'aimerais éclaircir certaines choses, mes parents ont été assassinés par les mêmes personnes qui nous ont obligées à fuir ma sœur et moi. Je me tiens devant vous et je vous le dis, je n'ai pas peur. Je vais vous traquez jusqu'au dernier et vous faire payer pour ces années de douleur. Je suis la Princesse héritière du Danemark, et je suis de retour à la maison.

(Applaudissements)

Regina me regarde avec fierté, je ne l'ai pratiquement pas lâchée des yeux durant mon speech.

Journaliste : Princesse Sophia, est-il vrai que vous avez une fille ?

Emma : Oui, elle s'appelle Sarah, elle a douze ans et elle vous sera présentée lors d'une prochaine conférence de presse.

Journaliste : Des rumeurs circulent sur ca conception.

Emma : Je dois vous apprendre comment on fait les bébés ?

(Rires)

Journaliste : Ce que mon collègue voulait dire, c'est « la Princesse Sarah a-t-elle un père ? »

Emma : Non, elle a été conçue par insémination. Mais apparemment elle le vit plutôt bien.

(Rires)

Journaliste : Princesse Sofia, avez-vous quelqu'un dans votre vie ?

Emma : (Regarde Regina) Non, mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas, je vous rassure.

(Rires)

Journaliste : Vous confirmez donc les rumeurs ?

Emma : (Souffle) Il va falloir préciser de quelles rumeurs vous parler.

Journaliste : Sur le fait que vous étiez mariée à une femme et par conséquent que vous êtes ouvertement homosexuelle, ce qui serait une première dans la royauté.

Emma : Hé bien, il vous aura fallut cinq questions pour en arriver là, je vous félicite.

(Rire)

Emma : En effet, ma femme était Capitaine de police et s'appelait Lyly Stars. C'est la seconde mère de Sarah et sa perte a été très dure. Donc, oui, je suis homosexuelle, quel choc. J'ai l'habitude de dire à ma fille, que l'amour, peu importe sa nature, reste de l'amour. Que se soit entre deux femmes, deux hommes, ou un homme et une femme. Au final tant que l'on est heureux ! Ne croyez pas que je suis la seule Princesse gay, j'ai juste choisis de ne pas vous mentir. J'ai choisis de faire confiance à mes sujets. Je n'ai rien à vous cacher ou presque, j'espère avoir le droit à une petite vie privée quand même.

Journaliste : Vous êtes consciente que le parlement pourrait vous demander de renoncer à la succession ?

Emma : Si le peuple veut de moi comme Princesse héritière il devra me prendre comme je suis. Je ne vivrais pas dans un mensonge, je ne vous mentirez pas.

Journaliste : Dans ce cas, moi je vous soutiendrais. Il faut un grand courage pour annoncer ce que vous venez de faire et je ne parle pas de votre homosexualité.

Emma : Je vous remercie, mais si ça peut rassurer certaines personnes, la Princesse Alexandra est bien hétérosexuelle.

(Rires)

Journaliste : Princesse Sophia, les gens se demandent comment vous appeler.

Emma : Je suppose qu'ils doivent être perdus, mais si vous me demandez ma préférence, Princesse Emma me va très bien.

James : La conférence est finie, merci de votre venue.

Je descends les escaliers et je vois arriver la comtesse Zelena en version furieuse, et c'est parti.

Emma : Je vous arrête tout de suite, le Roi était au courant.

James : En effet, ma nièce n'a pas à se cacher, pas après toute ses années à le faire.

Zélena : Tu te rends compte des répercutions que ça va avoir ?

James : Oui, nous allons passer pour un pays ouvert d'esprit.

Zélena : C'est ridicule, personne n'a osé avouer ce genre de choses avant.

Robin : Je trouve qu'elle a eu beaucoup de courage, beaucoup devraient prendre exemple sur elle.

Emma : C'était un peu l'idée Majesté.

Robin : (Sourire) Elle est dans sa chambre.

Emma : Merci.

Ruby : Whaoouu Em, tu as géré.

Emma : (Rire) Merci, et vu que tu va bientôt être désignée « Princesse Héritière », il va falloir apprendre aussi.

Ruby : N'importe quoi, je suis sûre que tout le monde te soutiendra.

Emma : Cela m'est égal, mais je refuse de vivre dans un mensonge à nouveau.

Ruby : Je sais, je t'admire tu sais.

Emma : Il ne faut pas, si tu ne m'avais pas poussée, je ne se serais jamais revenue.

Ruby : On est une équipe. (Sourire)

Emma : Toujours.

Je l'abandonne et part en direction de la chambre de Regina, Elsa et Mulan sur les talons.

Mulan : C'était osé Princesse.

Emma : C'était la vérité.

Mulan : Peu de monde la pratique de nos jours.

Emma : C'est bien dommage.

Mulan : Je suis bien d'accord avec vous.

Elsa : Prends ton temps, on s'assurera que personne ne vous dérange.

Emma : Merci.

 **POV Regina :**

Elle est complètement folle, après avoir limite provoqué ces fous furieux, elle annonce son homosexualité en riant. Elle dégage une telle détermination c'est admirable, je l'admire. Je n'ai pas la moitié de son courage, je secoue la tête et regagne mes appartements.

(Toc à la porte)

Regina : Entrez !

Emma : Je te dérange ?

Regina : Non, ton discours était assez surprenant.

Emma : Je sais, j'ai décidé de dire la vérité, il semblerait que ce ne soit pas très courant dans notre monde.

Regina : En effet. Tu es bien plus courageuse que moi.

Emma : J'ai bien moins à perdre que toi aussi. Je ne pense pas que se soit une question de courage, plus de moment. Aujourd'hui était le bon moment pour moi, peut-être que demain ce sera le tien.

Regina : Je l'espère, tu déjeune avec moi ?

Emma : Avec plaisir. Cela me manque de cuisiner, mais je pense que si je rentre dans les cuisines ici Zelena va faire une attaque.

Regina : (Rires) Certainement, tes plats me manquent aussi.

Emma : Je savais qu'il y avait une raison cachée à notre amitié. (Sourire)

Regina : Je suis démasquée.

Emma : Les journalistes vont reprendre ma déclaration partout, ils vont sûrement t'ennuyer un peu. Je suis désolée d'avance, pour me faire pardonner je te ferais une tarte aux pommes.

Regina : Pour un de tes desserts je veux bien supporter ces vautours de journalistes. (Sourire)

Emma : La prochaine fois que je viendrais te rendre visite, je t'en ferais plein.

Regina : Tu viendras donc me voire ?

Emma : Bien sûr, dès que les choses se seront calmées un peu, je viendrai.

Regina : Bien.

Cela fait du bien de parler simplement avec elle, durant tout le repas on parle de tout et de rien sans tensions.

Emma : Je dois y retourner, mais on essaie de manger tous ensemble ce coir ?

Regina : Cela me plairait, oui.

Emma : Alors on fait comme ça, bon après-midi Majesté. (Sourire)

Regina : Merci Princesse. (Sourire)

Elle s'en va et je me rassois perdue dans mes pensées. Demain, retour à la normalité. Enfin, le normal d'une Reine.

(Toc à la porte)

Regina : Entrez !

Robin : Je viens te dire au revoir, il me faut rentrer et voir avec le FBI qui je dois faire surveiller.

Regina : Très bien, fais attention à toi. On se voit dans un mois pour ton anniversaire de toute façon.

Robin : (Sourire) Oui, je veux un gros cadeau, je te préviens.

Regina : (Sourire) On verra si tu le mérite.

Robin : Tout va bien avec Emma ?

Regina : Je suppose, nous verrons bien ce qui va se passer maintenant.

Robin : Elle est très courageuse, je te laisse, fais attention à toi.

Regina : Toi aussi.

 **Le soir même…..**

Henry : (Rire) J'ai cru que les cuisiniers allaient faire une attaque quand Emma est rentrée.

Emma : (Sourire) On aurait dû prendre une photo.

Sarah : C'était sympa de cuisiner tous ensemble, comme avant.

Henry : Oui, cela va me manquer.

Regina : On se reverra bientôt.

Zelena : Princesse Sofia, je vous en prie. Vous devez vous conduire en accord avec votre rang maintenant, vous avez un programme chargé à partir de demain. Vous devez aller au parlement, les convaincre que malgré votre déclaration, vous êtes en mesure de diriger le Pays.

Emma : Je sais Comtesse, et, svp, appelez-moi Emma.

James : Laisse donc Emma chérie, moi aussi j'ai des moments de détente.

Regina : Que faites-vous pour vous détendre ?

James : Je pilote, j'ai un petit avion.

Henry : Super, j'aimerais faire ça plus tard, pilote de chasse.

Regina : Depuis quand ?

Henry : Depuis que Sarah et moi on a vu un reportage sur eux.

Sarah : On s'engagera tous les deux, pour défendre notre pays.

Emma : Doucement jeune fille, tu as le temps de choisir autre chose. De préférence un métier qui ne me ferait pas faire des cheveux blancs avant l'heure.

Sarah : Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je serais aussi courageuse que toi.

Regina : C'est un très bon exemple à suivre.

Emma : Merci, mais tu n'es pas mal non plu.

Henry : Nos mères sont les meilleures, on a de la chance.

Sarah : C'est vrai.

Je regarde tendrement Henry et Sarah, je suis rassurée qu'ils ne nous en veulent plus. Le reste du repas se passe dans une joyeuse ambiance et j'invite Emma prendre un dernier verre dans ma chambre.

Emma : Je suis désolée, je suis épuisée. La prochaine fois, bonne nuit Gina.

Je la rattrape par le poignet et je la sens frissonner. Elle se retourne vers mois et pose sa main sur ma joue.

Emma : Tu vas me manquer, sois prudente une fois rentrée.

Regina : Toi aussi, Emma je…

Emma : Non Gina, tout a été dit, bonne nuit.

Regina : Bonne nuit ma Princesse.

Elle me sourit tristement et sors de la pièce, Leroy s'incline légèrement et se remet devant ma porte.

Regina : Tu me trouve lâche n'est-ce pas ?

Leroy : Non votre altesse, mais j'aimerais vous voir heureuse. La Princesse Emma est celle qui vous rend la plus heureuse avec le Prince Henry.

Regina : Je sais cela, mais je n'ai pas autant de courage qu'elle.

Leroy : Ma Reine, vous l'avez.

Regina : Bonne nuit Leroy.

Leroy : (S'incline) Bonne nuit Majesté.

Le lendemain, l'heure du départ a sonné, je regarde mon fils serrer Emma dans ses bras. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir faire pareil. Mais vu le nombre de personnes présentes, c'est totalement impossible. Sarah me serre dans ses bras et je lui rends son étreinte avec plaisir.

Sarah : (Chuchote) Tu sais, maman t'aime vraiment, alors ne l'abandonne pas.

Regina : Je serai toujours là pour vous.

Sarah : Merci.

Emma s'avance et me tend la main, je la serre doucement et nos yeux s'accrochent.

Emma : Rentre bien, on s'appelle.

Regina : Bien sûr.

Je monte dans l'avion et m'assois en face d'Henry, il est temps de rentrer à la maison.

 **POV Emma :**

Je regarde l'avion de Regina et Henry décoller, le cœur lourd, il est temps de commencer ma vie de Princesse.

Zelena : Princesse Sarah vous allez visiter votre nouveau collège, je vous présente votre garde du corps, Philippe.

Philippe : (S'incline) Princesse !

Zelena : A partir d'aujourd'hui il vous suivra partout, après votre visite, un précepteur vous enseignera l'histoire du Danemark. Il vous faut apprendre également la langue, voilà pour votre emploi du temps.

Sarah : Très bien, merci Comtesse.

Je regarde ma fille accepter sans broncher ses nouvelles contraintes. Je suis assez fière d'elle il faut le dire, il ne me reste plus qu'à lui montrer l'exemple.

Zelena : Princesse Alexandra, vous avez plusieurs visites d'hôpitaux sur votre agenda et l'inauguration d'une nouvelle bibliothèque. Voici Eric, votre nouveau garde du corps.

Eric : (S'incline) Princesse.

Ruby : Appelez-moi Ruby, je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude d'Alexandra.

Zelena : Comme il vous plaira, quant à vous Princesse So…Emma. Le parlement nous attend, vous allez devoir répondre à beaucoup de questions, j'espère que vous êtes prête.

Emma : Je vous suis Comtesse, à ce soir les filles.

Je suis dans la voiture depuis dix minutes quand mon portable vibre.

Regina : Bonne chance avec le parlement.

Emma : Un conseil ?

Regina : Sois toi-même, on ne peut que t'aimer.

Emma : J'aimerais que tu sois là.

Regina : Je suis là Emma, ne les laisse pas diriger la conversation et tout ira bien.

Emma : Merci.

Regina : Et Emma, tu me manques aussi.

Je ne réponds pas et ferme mon téléphone, j'écoute Zelena m'abreuver d'informations et on arrive au parlement.

Elsa : Tu ne vas en faire qu'une bouchée, ne t'en fais pas.

Emma : Oui, merci Elsa.

Mulan : Princesse, je vais gérer la sécurité, je vous laisse avec Elsa.

Emma : Bien, à plus tard.

Zelena : C'est à nous, venez.

Je m'avance devant le parlement et les bruits de discussions cessent immédiatement.

Mendel : Princesse Sophia, bienvenue au parlement je suis….

Emma : Je sais qui vous êtes Lord Mendel, vous dirigez le parlement. La comtesse m'a dit que vous vouliez savoir si je suis apte à diriger le pays à la suite de mon oncle, je vous écoute donc pour vos questions.

Pendant plus de deux heures, tous les sujets y passent, Mendel est le plus virulent, mais à chaque fois je lui cloue le bec. Evidement le sujet de ma conférence de presse arrive, mais je ne me laisse pas démonter et à la fin je sors sous leurs applaudissements.

Zelena : Très bien joué Princesse, ils vous adorent et vous avez cloué le bec efficacement à Lord Mendel.

Emma : Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, il fait partie de ma famille en plus.

Zelena : Oui, mais une branche très éloignée, ne vous en faites pas.

On sort du parlement quand une voiture déboule à toute vitesse, avant que je ne comprenne ce qui se passe, Elsa me saute dessus et des tirs retentissent.

Elsa : (Blessée) Tu n'as rien ?

Emma : Elsa, tu saignes.

Mulan : Princesse, vite on doit vous mettre à l'abri.

Emma : Je ne laisse pas Elsa, emmenez la Comtesse.

Elsa : Soph, vas avec Mulan.

Des policiers m'entourent et je suis trainée dans une voiture avec la comtesse qui semble hors d'elle.

Zelena : (Téléphone) Je me fous de vos excuses Capitaine, ce qui vient d'arriver est inacceptable. La Princesse a failli mourir, aucune voiture ne devait être autorisée à passer. Vous pouvez chercher dès à présent un nouveau travail, je veux que vous doubliez la sécurité autour de la Princesse, immédiatement, c'est clair ?

Malgré moi je souris, finalement je pense qu'elle m'aime bien.

Emma : Ma tante, il est inutile de renvoyer ce pauvre homme. Calmez-vous je vais bien. J'aimerais aller à l'hôpital, svp.

C'est la première fois que je la nomme comme ça, ce qui semble la calmer instantanément.

Mulan : On a arrêté la voiture, un des hommes a réussit à s'enfuir mais on a le conducteur.

Emma : Sarah et Ruby ?

Mulan : Elles vont bien.

Emma : Première sortie et déjà on essaie de me tuer, cela promet.

Zelena : Je t'assure que ça ne se reproduira plus, j'y veillerai personnellement.

Emma : Des nouvelles d'Elsa ?

Zelena : Elle vient d'arriver à l'hôpital.

Emma : Je veux qu'elle soit prise en charge par les meilleurs médecins, je dois prévenir sa sœur.

Zelana : Je m'en occupe

(Téléphone)

Sarah : Maman, tu vas bien ?

Emma : Tout va bien ma puce, rentre au palais, on s'y retrouve.

Sarah : D'accord, je t'aime.

Emma : Moi aussi ma puce.

Je raccroche et compose le numéro d'Anna, je ne lui ai parlé qu'une fois depuis mon retour et je dois lui annoncer que sa sœur est blessée.

Anna : Hé Sophia, comment vas-tu ?

Emma : Anna, ta sœur est blessée. On vient d'essayer de me tuer, elle s'est interposée, elle vient d'être emmenée à l'hôpital. Je m'y rends le plus vite possible.

Anna : J'arrive, merci de m'avoir prévenue, tu vas bien toi ?

Emma : Oui, grâce à Elsa, Anna je suis désolée.

Anna : Ne dis pas de bêtises, ce n'est pas ta faute.

Elle raccroche et je ferme les yeux, à ce rythme là je ne vais pas passer la fin de l'année. Je me saisis à nouveau de mon téléphone et attend quelques secondes.

Erin : Allo.

Emma : Bonjour duchesse, je suis la Princesse Sophia du Danemark.

Erin : En quoi puis-je vous aider Princesse ?

Emma : Je sais que vous connaissez mon garde du corps et amie Elsa, elle vient d'être blessée en me sauvant la vie.

Erin : Je…

Emma : Je sais que s'est dur Duchesse, mais Elsa a besoin de vous.

Erin : J'arrive, merci Princesse.

Emma : Je vous en prie.

 **POV Regina :**

Je suis enfin chez moi quand Henry déboule comme un fou dans ma chambre.

Henry : Maman, Emma c'est fait tirer dessus.

Regina : (Blanche) QUOI ?

Henry : Elsa l'a sauvée, mais elle est blessée.

Regina : Mon dieu, Sarah et Ruby vont bien ?

Henry : Sarah a eu peur mais elle va bien, Ruby aussi.

Regina : Graham, je veux que la sécurité autour d'Henry soit renforcée ainsi que dans le palais. On va éviter de sortir trop du palais, je vais appeler Emma.

Henry : Sarah dit qu'elle est à l'hôpital, elle risque de ne pas te répondre.

Regina : D'accord, je vais essayer quand même.

Il sort de ma chambre et j'attrape mon téléphone.

Emma : Hé, j'allais t'appeler.

Regina : Tu vas bien ?

Emma : Elsa a une balle dans l'épaule par ma faute, mais je suis en vie.

Regina Je suis désolée, si je ne t'avais pas retrouvée, tu serais en sécurité.

Emma : Ce n'est pas ta faute Gina, je vais bien.

Regina : Cela aurait pu être toi, Emma je ne supporte pas d'être si loin de toi. Je me sens inutile ici, je ne peux pas te protéger.

Emma : Tu n'as pas à le faire, je dois y aller. Je te rappelle bientôt, fait attention à toi et embrasse Henry.

Elle raccroche et on tape à la porte.

Regina : Entrez !

Tink : Majesté, il semblerait que plusieurs membres de votre gouvernement cherchent à vous destituer.

Regina : Pour quel motif au juste ?

Tink : Ils sont de mèche avec le groupe qui menace la vie de la Princesse Sofia.

Regina : Tout cela me fatigue Agent Fairies, comment Emma a pu être si exposée, vous êtes sensés la protéger.

Tink : Nous avons doublé la sécurité autour d'elle, ça ne se reproduira plus.

Regina : Quand à mon gouvernement, laissez donc faire. Ils n'ont rien à me reprocher, ce n'ai qu'une tentative pitoyable d'intimidation.

Tink : Bien, je m'occupe de ça.

Regina : Merci.

Elle sort et malgré mon inquiétude je vais me coucher, demain est un autre jour. Après cet incident les jours puis les semaines défilent à toute vitesse. Si bien que c'est déjà le moment de me rendre en Belgique, pour l'anniversaire de Robin, où normalement je pourrais enfin revoir Emma. Emma qui hante mes nuits, Emma que j'aime de plus en plus. Son pays tout entier la soutient, et en un mois elle a fait arrêter plusieurs membres de son gouvernement pour complot. Mais la menace reste toujours bien présente. Quant à moi, je soupçonne Gold d'avoir un rapport avec tous les troubles au parlement.

Henry : J'ai hâte de revoir Sarah et Emma. Ainsi que Ruby et même Granny, tu as pris quoi comme cadeau à Robin.

Regina : Une nouvelle voiture, mais ma surprise la plus grosse l'attend déjà.

J'ai appelé Will, j'ai bien réfléchis et je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Même sans avouer mon homosexualité à tous, je ne peux pas l'épouser. J'aurais l'impression de trahir Emma, je ne peux tout simplement pas faire ça. Arrivés au palais de Robin il m'enferme dans ses bras sous le flash des journalistes.

Robin : Merci pour Will.

Regina : Je t'en prie.

Robin : Tu es prête à annoncer la nouvelle ?

Regina : Laissons passer ton anniversaire, nous l'annoncerons plus tard.

Robin : Comme tu veux, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Le FBI a arrêté toutes les personnes de mon gouvernement impliquées dans le complot qui visait à me destituer.

Regina : Super, il ne reste plus que quelques personnes chez moi.

Robin : Bien, maintenant retourne-toi.

Je me retourne et vois Emma serrer Henry dans ses bras. Mon fils ne semble plus jamais vouloir la lâcher, ce que je peux comprendre aisément. Elle lève les yeux vers moi et mon cœur s'envole, qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a manqué.

 **POV Emma :**

Tout en serrant Henry dans mes bras je regarde Regina. Regina plus belle que jamais, je n'ai qu'une envie, franchir la distance qui nous sépare et de l'embrasser férocement. Mais je me contiens et la salut poliment, on rentre au palais et mes yeux ne la lâchent pas.

Zelena : Tu l'aime n'est ce pas ?

Depuis l'attaque au parlement, Zelena est devenue la personne la plus proche de moi avec Ruby et Elsa. Qui l'aurait cru ? Elle agit comme une tante bienveillante alors que je pensais que c'était une méchante sorcière.

Emma : Oui.

Zelena : Vu comme elle te regarde, c'est partagé.

Emma : Oui, mais tu sais que c'est impossible pour nous.

Zelena : Je le pensais, et puis tu es arrivée. Tu as annoncé ton homosexualité et tout le pays te soutient et t'aime.

Emma : Elle est Reine, ce n'est pas pareil pour elle.

Zelena : Si, c'est juste une question de courage.

Elsa : Et puis regarde Erin et moi, ça n'a choqué personne.

Emma : Tu sais que ce n'est pas pareil, mais je suis heureuse pour vous.

Je lui souris et prend un verre qu'un serveur me tend. J'avale une gorgé et je regarde à nouveau Regina qui discute avec mon oncle. Je me rapproche d'eux et comme un signal, il nous laisse seul.

Emma : Tu es magnifique ce soir.

Regina : Merci, tu es très belle aussi.

Emma : Tu sais, dans deux semaines c'est l'anniversaire de Sarah. On aimerait beaucoup que vous veniez, Henry et toi.

Regina : Alors nous serons là.

Mes yeux aperçoivent Lord Mendel et je me demande ce qu'il fait ici ? Il se dirige droit sur nous, le regard fou et je me place devant Regina.

Regina : Un souci ?

(Tir)

Une violente douleur me fait m'écrouler au sol et j'entends Regina hurler mon nom.

Mendel : Mon pays ne sera jamais diriger par une sale gouine. Ni par un Roi incompétent !

(Tirs)

Il tire à nouveau et Esa lui tire dessus, je ferme les yeux.

Elsa : Appelez une ambulance, vite.

Emma : Tu n'es pas blessée, pas vrai ?

Regina : (Larme) Pourquoi ?

Emma : (Tousse) Quoi ?

Regina : Pourquoi tu t'es mise devant moi ?

Emma : Parce que je t'aime.

Je ferme les yeux sous la douleur et Regina me serre contre elle.

Regina : Je t'en supplie mon amour, restes avec moi.

 **POV Regina :**

Avant que je ne comprenne ce qui se passe, Emma s'est mise devant moi et un homme lui a tiré dessus. Elle s'écroule et je la rattrape comme je peux. Tout s'enchaine trop vite et on arrache Emma de mes bras, avant de m'emmener en sécurité.

Regina : Leroy, attends, Henry et Sarah ?

Leroy : Graham s'en occupe, vous devez vous mettre à l'abri avec les autres monarques.

Je le suis sans discuter, entourée d'une dizaine de policiers. Je rentre dans une pièce et Robin me prend dans ses bras ou je laisse couler quelques larmes.

Robin : James est mort !

Regina : Seigneur !

Will : Majesté, vos enfants.

Je me retourne et Henry se jette dans mes bras en pleurant, Roland fait pareil avec Robin.

Ruby : Regina, tu as vu Sarah ?

Regina : Non, Henry où est Sarah ?

Graham : Majesté, la Princesse Sarah était avec Lord Gold.

Avant que je ne m'inquiète la porte s'ouvre laissant passer Philippe, Gold et Sarah, Gold semblent assez amochés. Sarah se jette dans les bras de Ruby et je regarde Gold avec interrogation.

Gold : On ne touche pas aux enfants, ni à ma Reine.

Regina : Je pensais que vous étiez de mèche avec eux.

Gold : Non, mais ils ont tenté de me recruter. Quand j'ai vu Mendel, j'ai compris et j'ai emmené la Princesse Sarah en sécurité avec son garde du corps. Il y avait plusieurs hommes qui nous attendaient, mais grâce à Philippe on s'en est sortis.

Philippe : Vous nous avez grandement aidés Sir.

Gold : Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous prévenir, je suis désolé.

Sarah : (Voix brisé) Est-ce que maman est morte ?

Je l'enferme dans mes bras, mon Dieu j'espère que non. Elle pleure contre moi et Henry lui tapote le dos, les heures défilent dans l'angoisse. Finalement nous sommes enfin autorisés à sortir et laissant les enfants à Ruby et Mary et je me précipite à l'hôpital.

David : Je t'accompagne, tout comme Graham et Leroy. On ne sait pas si c'est sûr, Gold nous a donné plusieurs noms.

Regina : Dis-moi qu'elle est en vie.

David : Je ne sais pas, mais Emma est forte.

Trente minutes plus tard je suis à l'hôpital et un médecin vient nous voir.

Whale : Je suis le Docteur Whale, la Princesse est hors de danger, mais il va lui falloir du repos.

Regina : (Soulagée) On peut la voire ?

Whale : Oui, je vous conduis.

David : Je vais prévenir Mary pour qu'elle rassure les enfants.

Graham : Je reste avec lui, ne vous en faites pas.

Je suis donc le docteur dans les couloirs, Leroy sur les talons. Il m'attend devant la chambre et je rentre doucement.

Emma : (Sourire) Salut.

Regina : Tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie, idiote. Je t'interdis de refaire une chose pareille.

Emma : Promis, les enfants ?

Regina : Ils vont bien, ils sont avec Ruby et Mary.

Emma : Mon oncle est mort, me voilà Reine. (Triste)

Regina : Je suis désolée mon amour, mais tu n'es pas seule. Je vais t'aider à traverser tout ça, ensemble on peut le faire.

Emma : Gina, ne dis pas ça. Tu sais que je t'aime, mais je ne peux pas refaire ça. Vivre cachée, comme si j'avais honte. Parce que ce n'est pas le cas, je suis même plutôt fière qu'une femme comme toi puisse m'aimer.

Regina : Alors épouses-moi !

Emma : Pardon ?

Regina : Epouses-moi Emma, j'ai faillit te perdre ce soir. Je ne veux plus jamais être loin de toi, je me moque des autres, épouses-moi.

Emma : Mais Robin ? Et ton Parlement ?

Regina : Robin est d'accord, il va annoncer sa relation avec Will. Epouses-moi, parce que je t'aime Emma. Comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne, je ne veux plus passer une seule minute loin de toi.

Emma : Mais Gina je….

Je l'embrasse doucement et une larme coule sur sa joue que j'essuie tendrement.

Regina : Epouses-moi.

Emma : Oui !

Je l'embrasse à nouveau tendrement et elle me serre contre elle.

Emma : Je t'aime.

Regina : (Sourire) Moi aussi mon amour.

 **Trois mois plus tard ….**

Je regarde Emma se faire couronner, elle est magnifique. Depuis notre annonce ça a été la folie, malgré tout je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Car dans six mois, je vais épouser la femme que j'aime. Devenant par la même occasion Reine consort du Danemark. Nos deux pays nous soutiennent et même nos parlements. Bien sûr il y a toujours des idiots, comme ce président américain mais qu'importe.

Emma : Est-ce que ma fiancée pourrait redescendre sur terre ?

Regina : (Sourire) J'aime quand tu m'appelle comme ça.

Emma : Je sais, à quoi tu penses.

Regina : Que j'ai hâte de t'épouser.

Emma : Et moi je me trouve un peu ridicule avec cette couronne sur la tête, donc si tu veux bien on va rentrer chez nous et tu va me l'enlever.

Regina : Juste la couronne ? (Sourire)

Emma : (Sourire) Je sais que tu rêve de mon cœur mon amour, mais malheureusement cela devra attendre. Notre peuple nous attend, ainsi qu'une grande cérémonie.

Regina : J'arriverais à te faire changer d'avis une fois arrivées à la maison.

Emma : (Rire) Tu es le diable.

Regina : C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

Emma : (Sourire) Viens, (tends la main)

J'entremêle nos doigts et on sort sous les hourras du public, je monte dans la calèche et Emma pose sa main sur ma cuisse en saluant la foule. Henry et Sarah assis devant nous saluent en souriant.

Emma : Cela nous fait un entrainement pour notre mariage.

Regina : J'ai peur que cela soit pire, les gens adorent les fins heureuses.

Emma : Mais ce n'est pas une fin, c'est un commencement mon amour.

Regina : (Sourire) Oui.

 **Cinq ans plus tard…..**

Naelle : J'adore quand tu raconte maman.

Christopher : Demain, tu nous raconte votre mariage ?

Emma : Hé petits monstres, que faite vous encore réveillés ?

Regina : Je me suis laissé piéger par leurs yeux de chien battu.

Emma : Nos enfants sont des démons, tu devrais le savoir maintenant Gina.

Naelle : Hé, ce n'est pas vrai.

Christopher : Sarah dit qu'on est des anges.

Emma : Si, mais on vous aime quand même. Et votre sœur tout comme votre frère vous adorent, c'est normal qu'ils disent ça. Maintenant rendez-moi ma femme et reposez-vous.

Emma embrasse nos enfants et me tend la main en souriant. Cinq ans que nous sommes mariées et trois ans qu'ils sont arrivés. Jamais je n'aurait cru être si heureuse.

Emma : Tu es encore dans la Lune mon amour.

Regina : Je t'aime ma Reine.

Emma : (Sourire) Moi aussi mon amour. (Embrasse)

 **FIN**


End file.
